


The Secret Trio

by Phantom7201



Series: The Secret Trio [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Max Steel - All Media Types, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom7201/pseuds/Phantom7201
Summary: Danny's lost everything. His family, friends, even his town. But when he ends up in Norrisville, He ends up meeting three friends that will become the most important people in his life. Randy Cunningham, Max McGrath, and Jake Long.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton had just lost everything. His home. His family. His friends. The town he used to protect. He couldn't do it anymore. He failed. 

\---------------------

Danny sighed. Today just was not his day. Avoiding another blast thrown his way, Danny huffed in annoyance. "Seriously? Can't I be left alone for one day!" 

"I want your pelt on my wall, whelp! And I intend to acquire it today!" Skulker yelled, enraged. 

"It doesn't get any less grosser than before!" Danny shouted, slightly disturbed at the picture of his pelt on a wall. Building up speed, Danny released another Ectoblast, blasting him to the ground. "You know, a long time ago I'd have a clever quip for this." Danny took out the thermos. "Here's a thought, STAY IN THE GHOST ZONE!" Danny sucked in the ghost, slamming the cap on. Getting a great idea, he grinned, tapping the thermos against the ground. 

"Stop this, Whelp!" Skulker yelled angrily from within, only making Danny's amusement grow. Sighing, he ceased the light tapping, setting it on the counter.

Sighing, he stretched, popping his back. "Man, I'm so out of shape." He mumbled, running his back. "Did not expect-" 

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" 

Danny huffed, taking out the thermos. "Boxy, Would you do me a favor and GET IN THE THERMOS!?" 

"You cannot hold me in a cylindrical container!" Box Ghost shouted, annoyed. 

"Done it before, gonna do it again.." Opening the thermos, he sucked in the Box Ghost. 

"STAY!" Danny yelled, pointing at the thermos with a death glare.

\---------------

After disposing of the annoyances, Danny sighed. "Man, I really need to get a new place. I'm protecting nothing here!" Danny kicked at a rock, letting out held in anger. 

"I can't do this anymore! I need someone to talk to! Anyone!" Danny shouted, angrily wiping away tears. "I just can't do this alone anymore.." He whispered. 

\-----------------------------

"Welcome, Freshmen. I'm sure you're bummed to be back in school. WELL SO AM I! 500 WORDS! WHAT YOU DID ON YOUR SUMMER VACATION! OH AND WE HAVE NEW PRE- I MEAN, A NEW STUDENT. WELCOME DANNY FENTON! GET STARTED!" The teacher slammed his fist down on the table.

Danny sighed, heading to the back of the room, sitting next to a kid with purple hair. Taking out a sheet of notebook paper, he started making up things. He couldn't really tell without giving away his biggest secret. 

Sighing once again, he got to work.  
\--------------

"Cunningham, let me copy off of ya!" Randy looked up from his seat.

"We can't turn in the exact same essay."

"Yeah, but we had the exact same summer." 

Suddenly a shoe was thrown at his friend. He groaned, rubbing his friend. "NO TALKING!" 

Randy was stuck in his own thoughts. Remembering beating the game, and then becoming who he is now. Randy Cunningham. The ninja. 

Though, just realizing, probably not the best topic for my essay. "PENCIALS DOWN!" 

Randy suddenly shredded his paper, giving it to the teacher. "What's this supposed to be?" 

"Uh, commentary in the fleeting nature of summer?" The teacher glared down at the ripped paper, thinking. 

"Excellent use of metaphors!" The teacher smiled.

"Aced it!" 

"I'll give you a B." The teacher retorted.

"B'st it!" Randy shouted.

\--------------

Danny turned a corner, running. "Go away Da-Bash! I don't want a wedge! Already had enough of those.." Danny mumbled.

"I already gave you a wedge! I just wanna give you your change!" 

Danny groaned. Stereotypes never disappoint. 

\-------------------  
Randy watched the new kid getting chased. Poor kid.

"Can we talk about the ninja situation?" Howard snapped Randy out of his thoughts. 

"Ninja situation? What ninja situation?" 

"Exactly! The no ninja situation. We've been at Norrisville high for two days and we haven't seen this guy once!" 

"I think he has to wait for like a monster or a robot to attack." 

Randy sighed, watching Danny run. 

"C'mon!" 

"Why aren't you worried about this? We're his number one fans!"

"I mean, it's not like he can just smoke bomb on by for a meet and greet. Or can he?" 

\------------

Max sighed. Another new school, another bully.

"Have a nice trip! Cya next fall!" Bash grinned, walking away.

"Really? People still say that?" 

"Nah, it's pretty much just him." The teenager grinned. 

"Don't tell me. School bully? What's his name? Moof? Biff? Flash?"

"Bash. Close though." 

"The steryotype lives." Max grinned, as the teen held out his book, and he grabbed it from him. Max didn't know what it was, but he felt a connection to the kid. Almost like, protection. 

"Welcome to Norrisville high, new guy. School of robots and ninjas. I'm Danny." 

"Hi. Max." The school bell rang.

"Well, see ya around, Max." The kid waved, and ran off to avoid the bully. 

\-----------------

Jake sighed. He had lost, Well, everyone he knew, really. He had readabout the ninja protecting Norrisville, and had decided to setup camp here. He never wanted to go dragon again, really. 

Jake had to smile when the Danny ran past him, followed by Bash. Poor kid had been a target now, with his sarcastic attitude. Not that Jake minded, it meant that the bully would stray from him.

Heading to lunch, he saw someone look at his plate, frowning. Then, turned into a full blown smirk when he looked at his friends plate. "Cunningham! I know your in the can, but if you don't want me to eat your tater lunch just say so!!!"

Jake rolled his eyes, getting in line behind his other classmates. 

"Smoke bomb!" The ninja appeared. "Hello Students! Tis I, THE NINJA!" 

"Finally! Yes! Ninja! Hey, cork it Cunningham, the ninja just showed up!" 

Jake sighed, rolling his eyes at the teenage ninja. Obviously, he was looking for attention. The other two teens seemed to think the same, rolling their eyes, focusing back on their food.

\--------------------------

Max frowned, watching the commotion. It's almost as if every student came to see the ninja. Wait, scratch that, every student plus teachers. 

"Now as a ninja, it is very important that I remember how to do this! and this! And how could I forget this! Wow, you've been great everybody! Cya next time! Remember to tip those lunch ladies! Smoke-"

"No! Wait! Ninja! My buddie and I have been dying to meet you since we were kids! Please just hang out until he gets back?"

"Aw, that's really cool of you. But I can't! I must go!" 

\-----------------  
Danny rolled his eye's at the hero's behavior, scoffing at the immaturity. 

Unexpected, but completely expected, the lunchroom doors burst apart, and out came a robot. With a Monkey arm, Bear arm, Crab arm, and a boxing arm, it started destroying everything in it's path to get to the ninja..

Danny, with his enlightened senses, overheard the ninja talking to himself about his first monster fight being so honking awesome. 'We're so screwed..' Danny thought, pulling the two closest teenagers out of the way of fire. 

"Hey!" The black haired kid struggled, as Max shrugged, letting himself be dragged. 

"Ninja Flip!" The ninja went in for a cool landing. 

Danny stopped behind an over kicked-table, letting go of the two teens. "Thanks, I guess. The name's Jake." Jake held out a hand. "Max." "Danny. The one who saved your asses." He grinned, shaking the kid's hand. Their focus went back to the fight. Danny winced when the ninja was hit through a wall. The three had a silent agreement, and followed.

Watching the Ninja take out his phone, Danny resisted a laugh. "I wouldn't say I'm getting p'wnd." The ninja pouted, pocketing his phone. 

The monster soon followed, with the ninja going in for a kick to the chest, barely doing any damage. "Uh, oh." The ninja muttered, seeing what was coming. He got hit, hard enough to be slammed through a wall.

The teens followed, peeking down the stairwell wincing every time the Ninja hit a step. "Aw man, I am getting p'wnd." He muttered. "Ninja sprint!" Danny pulled the other's away from the fight, shaking his head. 

\---------------

Randy changed out of his costume, and chased after the new kids, who had seemed to miss the bell too. They all skidded into the classroom, landing in a pile on the floor. "Get your face out of my foot!" Jake shouted. "Get your foot out of my face!" Danny retorted. "Get off, Max!" Randy gasped out. "Getting!" Max replied. Once untangled, they all went to their respective seats. \--------------- 

"Where have you been? We were supposed to meet the ninja together! But between you and me, he was kinda stanking it up out there."

"C'mon, Howard! I- Uh- The Ninja was trying his best, okay? It's not like there are instructions for being the ninja. The instructions!"

Randy stood up. "I NEED. TO USE. THE BATHROOM." 

\---------------------

Max. Danny and Jake walked down the hall, using small talk to pass the time. "Dude, is he hanging onto him?" 

Max pointed at Randy, and some other kid, talking in the hallway. "Who know's? What do I have to judge?" 

Max nodded. "I feel you, dude. Got away from Bash?" 

Danny nodded. "Yup." 

"YOU DID WHAT?" Max Jake, and Danny jumped, turning to the source. 

"Yeah! And now he's gotta come back, and we can see him in action!, together!" 

Randy looked quite annoyed. 

Suddenly, a car came through the hallway wall, scaring the two teens, while the other two ran up to the hole. 

"You wanna thank me now, or later, how should we do this?"

Danny sighed, guessing what had happened. "I'm guessing that buffoon let out the freaky monster."

Max face palmed. "Seriously!? Rule one, never let out the freaky monster!" Outside, the other teen that was with them seemed to avoid a car being thrown at him.

"I think that kid needs help.." Jake muttered. 

"Yup.." Randy agreed. 

"Ninja action! Courtesy of Mwa. Who's the best friend ever?" The kid went in for a chest bump, but his friend was missing.

"Are you kidding me?!" He shouted, going unnoticed by the three teens. 

\----------------  
"Smoke Bomb!" Randy got in front of the monster, ready for a fight. \------------

"Who's getting P'wned now?!" Randy gloated. 

"Ninja! Ninja!" The class cheered, except for three teenagers in the back.

Not paying attention, the ninja had got slammed into the ground. Surprising everyone, he pulled out a sword. 

"Ah, believe in the weapon inside the suit!" He sliced off the extra arm. "That makes way more sense." He went in for a stab. "Let's do this." In a flash, he had disassembled the robot.

"NOOOOO- Way, dudes! That was awesome! Haha.." The man held fake enthusiasm, and walked away sourly. 

"Smoke Bomb!" Randy disappeared. 

\----------------

Danny had turned a corner, and overheard a conversation. Stopping, his curiosity got the better of him,

"Hey, Howard."

"Oh, you think I'm some sort of Chowder head?"

"I-- Don't know how to answer that." 

"I know what you've been up to." 

"You do?"

"Yeah! First, you're gone, Ninja's here. And then, he's gone, then you're here. I know your secret, man."

"Howard, listen. I wanted to tell you-"

"Well it's too late now. Yeah, I figured it all out, with my mind!" 

"This is such a relief!" 

Danny's eyes widened putting two and two together. Randy's the ninja! 

"It's been killing me that I couldn't tell you!" 

Randy took out his mask, then yelped going unnoticed by Howard.

\--------------------

I mean, sneaking off so you can have the bathroom all to yourself then the ninja shows up-" Howard turned to find Randy gone.

"What are you doing!" Danny hissed, glaring at the teen. 

"Uh, telling my best friend!" Randy retorted.

"He doesn't know, dude!"

Randy looked down at his mask, slightly baffled. "Then what did he know?"

"Who knows? But your Nomicon said you can't tell anyone!" "But- You know?" 

"I can keep a secret." Danny winked, eyes flashing green, walking away, the drawings surrounding him. "An unknown ally can be your greatest power." Randy mumbled, confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any spelling errors, please let me know! The words they use are pretty difficult to spell.

"Ah, the annual freshmen fieldtrip to Mount Chuck. The world's only manmade volcano. I remember the first time.."

"Glory awaits, Danny! When we spit in that volcano-"

"Yeah, no. Go tell that to your friend." 

Randy huffed. "Your no fun. Hey, Howard!" 

So that's his name... Danny thought.

"Glory awaits, Howard, when we spit into that volcano, we'll be joining Norrisville highs all time greats!"

"Course we won't acutely be going up the Volcano, That's for hooligans, daredevils, and Tom Foolers. Nope, we're heading towards the informative and school board approved museum of silt." 

Everyone deflated, as Danny chuckled at Randy's disappointment.

"Well, before we go in, I just wanna say one thing- Ah! Oh, Jerry. Every year some numskull tries to sneak up the volcano to spit in it!" 

Danny raised an eyebrow up at Randy, then gave him a warning glare seeing his smirk. "That's us Howard. We're that numskull." 

"Which is why we're using the buddy system. If you stray more than five feet from your buddy, you both get a months detention. For added security, I'm pairing a responsible student with a numskull. Danny, go with Randy," Randy deflated at the winning smirk Danny once again sent him. "Maxie, your with Howard." Max deflated. "Flute girl, your with Bucky. Julian, your with Jake. Stevens, your with-"

"Oh great. What do we do now? I was all excited to sneak off and loog in that volcano, and scarf down some victory Nacho's."

"if it was easy, it wouldn't be awesome. We just have to find a way to get up there. randevue at checkpoint Bravo-"

"No funny business here, you two. I got my sockets on ya." 

\------------

"Mount Chuck. Norisville's most recognizable landmark. Our city finders designed her as a tourist back-up. The Crack-A-Towa at it's best. However, after a spirited inunction, they decided to cap the lava," By this time, Howard had fallen asleep on Max.

"Picture it, Danny. Oceans of stars waiting to be seen."

"I'm not breaking the rules, Randy."

"But there's stuff up there that Mrs. Dreskull has never seen before! The brightness of stars, the closeness to the sky, the wind blowing-" Randy got caught up by his book blowing in his backpack.

Danny grinned. "Nice try, Randy. Open the book before it blows a gasket on you." 

Randy sighed, opened the book, made a weird noise, and went unconscious.

\--------------

"A ninja must never endanger the innocent. But must always defend the defenseless. I don't have time for ninjaness, I'm trying to sweet talk Danny here. And trust me, he's not defenseless." The Nomicon flashed an angry red, before slooping him out.

\---------------

"What do ya say, partner? You Vol-Ca-No you wanna come with me."

"You're not gonna stop bugging me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll go." 

\-------------------

"Stop it, Howard! This isn't right!" Max shouted, annoyed with how the teen was acting, leading him up the Volcano. Howard only laughed. 

"Five foot rule, huh?" Randy asked, amused by the other's misfortune. 

"Yeah, he's gotta go wherever I go." Howard smirked. 

"This, is so not funny!" Max shouted after Howard. "How'd you get dragged into this, Danny?" Max questioned, shooting him a look. 

"Randy wouldn't stop annoying me, and threatened to continue to do so until I agreed." 

"Ouch." 

Danny nodded, following the teens. "Let's go make sure they don't fall in. On second thought, I'll push them in." Danny grinned.

\-----------------

"Our most finest hour is upon us!" Randy shouted, looking down.

"This is your greatest idea ever!" 

Max groaned. "You guys are idiots"

"Ready? Set! HORK!" They both spit down the volcano.

"Epic."

"Hey, where are the victory Nacho's?" Howard licked off some cheese innocently. 

Max and Danny had then decided to tune out the conversation, until it got interesting.

"You tell me how I'm supposed to resist that!" 

"Those choes were for both of us!" 

"I carried them all the way up here! You. should share, with me!"

"But YOU ate all of them!" They started fighting over the box with the last Nacho, then it broke apart. 

Danny grinned, stood up, and snatched the nacho before it went over the edge, ate it, then walked away, Max following.

"Oh, way to go, Cunningham. Danny got it, now!" 

"Danny, c'mon, man. I'm sorry! Where do you think your going?"

"I'm sorry, Cunningham. Five foot rule." Howard followed after Max.

Soon, the Volcano started shaking, and to his better judgement, Randy looked down, noticing a blue glow. "Uh, that's probably not good.."

Soon, the blue glow shot up. "I AM TECHNUS, MASTER OFF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGY!" 

\----------------

"The Volcano's erupting!" 

"What happened to Danny?" Howard pushed Max away. "All great questions that can be answered on the bus!" Two mechanical arms shot out, grabbing the two, pulling them into the cave. 

\-----------------

Randy skid down the volcano, landing nearing the cave. "It put it's goo in my mouth!" 

"Howard?" He had walked into the cave to see his friends dangling from the ghost, and he transformed into the ninja. 

"Time to un-endanger the innocent!" He yelled.

Danny huffed, looking at the symbols. Why was he the one endanger?

Randy took out his sword, cutting down the tentacles. "Ninja slice!" One of the robotic arms fell off. "Totally worked!" 

Technus glared, and rebuilt his arm. "Ninja! It's not working!" Howard yelled. 

"Yeah, thanks. I got that." Technus growled, and tore off the rocks, throwing at it the Ninja, who avoided all attacks. "Ah hah! Not even close!" Soon Technus threw another rock, smashing Randy into the ground. Another little blob like creature came in, and Technus picked it up immediately. In self defense, the creature used a flamethrower, effectively hurting it. "Ahahaha! Fire! That's it! It's like they say, sometimes you gotta fight ecto-plasm with lava." 

"No one's ever said that!" Danny yelled. 

Running up the Volcano, Randy wrapped his scarf around the 'lid' that had kept all the lava in. Running around the Volcano, he had twisted the 'lid' opening it. "Boom, Lava!"

"That's your plan? Dowse us with molten hot lava?!" Max yelled. 

"Gotta admit, ninja! Not one of your best!" Howard yelled. 

"That was just phase one!"

"Then what's phase two?" Danny asked, confused. 

Randy ran at one of the mechanical arms, slicing it off, letting it fall into the lava. "That!" 

Technus yelled angrily. "I AM TECHNUS! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME WITH SOME METAL SWORD! I HAVE THE GHOST BOY AT MY MERCY-" Technus was then cut off by Randy slicing all of his arms off, except for the one's holding his friend's.

"Ghost boy?"

Technus grinned, and threw the three off the cliff, Howard being the only one yelling, while the other two seemed bored.

"Ugh, your safe."

"Yay!"

"Thanks, Ninja." Danny said, grinning. 

"Catch ya on the flip flop!" Howard grinned. waving. 

\-----------

They ran down the mountain, but was surprised when the ninja dropped in, Literally. "Ninja, did you plan that?" Danny asked, amused. 

"Uh, yes? I mean, yes!"

"I seriously appreciate this, ninja! We were screwed for a minute there." Max confided, grinning.

"Wait! Randy's missing! Oh, this is awful!" Howard sighed, disappointed.

"Aw, that means so much to- that boy I've never heard of. Don't you worry, I'll bring your friend back safe and sound."

Howard sighed in relief. "Good. Because I'll have no one to play video games with and it'll kill me!" 

The ninja groaned, walking over to Danny who wore a smug smile. Randy glared. "Get them to the bus." 

"Okay, let's see who earned themselves a nice fat detention. Juilian, check. Jake, check. Weinermen, check. Maxie, check. Danny, check. Cunningham.." Danny chewed on his lip nervously. "Danny and I are both here, Mrs. Dreskull." 

"We are? We are!" Danny sighed in relief. He so didn't want a detention. 

"Everyone's here! No detentions.. 'Ice Cream for everyone!' You always did have a sweet tooth."

"Mission accomplished, buddy."

"And we got the picture to prove it, too."

"Epic." 

\------------------------

"Where do you think your going?"

Danny laughed from the intercom. "He's going up the wall." He observed from the security cameras. 

"Oh, I guess I'll- Ninja sprint!" 

Danny laughed once more. "Really, Randy? Ninja in front of everything?"

Randy shrugged, "Hey! It's cool!" Randy had lost him for a split second. "I don't think so!" He twirled his scarf, wrapping it around the chameleon robot, pulling it down to the building he was on. Suddenly, Randy's phone rang.

"Hang on a second, Danny."

Switching to his phone, he held it up to his ear. "Status update, Howard."

"Bash is giving out his invites to his party right now. Where are you?"

"We cannot miss the Bash flash. It's legendary!" Randy flipped, avoiding an attack from the Chameleon, "You know, last year, I heard they filled the pool with Mc Squiddles!" 

"MC SQUIDDLES! RUN BY LIGHTNING! On my way, just gotta tell Danny!" 

He had hung up the call, getting Danny back online. "Ugh! Ninja Sneeze! Achoo!" 

"Gesundheit!" 

"Aw, Snashy!" Randy shuddered.

"Dude, did he just-"

"Yeah!"

"Ew!" Danny shuddered.

"What the juice? He's gone." Randy shrugged. "He only ate a booger, there's no way that could haunt me. Right, Danny?" 

Danny frowned. "Well, it is a Chameleon. It probably camouflaged. Get out of there. We'll find it later." 

"Yes, sir!" Randy mock replied.

Danny only chuckled. "You're the one who begged me to help, you know!" 

"Yeah, yeah! Now get out of the school closet before someone finds you. I have to meet Howard. Bye!" 

Danny replied with a small 'bye', then went off to find Max and Jake.

"You two are in my gym class! You wear them zip up kicks!"

"Yeah we do!"

"Check em' out!" 

"Zip up's is for shoobies! No Bash!" 

Howard groaned. "Ugh, Why do you have to be such a Shoobie!?" 

Randy only frowned.

\-------------

"The biggest party ever in high school, and we're not invited! This burns, man. This burns deep."

"Yeah, it's too bad we can't just sneak in."

Randy perked up. "I bet Danny can get us in."

"What's with all the Danny? Do you like the guy or something?"

Randy froze. 

"Oh my cheese, you do!" 

"Don't. Tell. Him!" Randy threatened, glaring.

"Alright, alright! Just.. call him already!"

Randy picked up his phone, dialing Danny's number. "Hello?"

"Danny! My main man! You can get us into Bash's party, right?" 

Danny sighed. "I can. We could use Jake and Max for cover, though." 

\-------------

Danny grinned when he saw the two come into view. "Jake, I know you've already got one, but me and Max here need revenge on these two for what they've put us through last week."

Jake grinned, nodding. 

Once coming into view, Danny had immediately punched Randy, and Max punched Howard. 

"OW! Dude, so not bruce!" 

"Look on your arm, smarty."

He pulled down his sleeve, grinning. "I take that back, so bruce. And totally deserved that.." 

\------------

Once getting cleared from the monkey robot, they walked into the party.

"We're in!" Howard shouted gleefully. "Check it out! it's gotta be over 373 feet!" Howard said amazed. 

"I don't know what that means." Danny stated.

"It means, it's the highest board in Norrisville! I can do the ultimate belly wopper! Finally, I'll show uncle Rod that I'm the king of the Weinermen womp!"

"Bash alert! Something O'clock!" The two immediately ran for cover behind Jake, Danny, and Max. 

"Cannibal! Bashward refuses to reapply his SPF! Oh, my baby boy's gonna get burnt for geezer's sake!" 

McFist only growled, shot some sunscreen on Bash's arm, rubbing it.

Immediately, Bash pulled away his arm. "HEY! Cut it out, Mc Jerk!" 

Randy sighed from behind Danny. "Phew, that was close."

"And, a little sad." Danny added. 

"If Bash recognizes us, we're booted. For realizes."

"I'm with ya. We need to make sure we blend in. Stay off bash's radar, lay low, IS THAT A CHOCLO FOUNTAIN?!" The two teens ran over to it.

Danny sighed. "C'mon, let's go watch their back."

"Yes! Yes it is!" They started to drink it. 

Suddenly, two girls were splashed by water buckets. "BASH SPLASH!" 

The three teens hid the other two from view, as they got out of the fountain. "That was even closer." Jake warned.

"You two were right under his nose, and-" Max started. 

"SUMO SLIDE!" They both shouted, running off.

Danny rubbed his neck nervously. "Uh, we should go.." The other two only nodded. 

"Right behind ya, big H!" Thr two were soon on the slides, much to their companions protests, and slid down it. Noticing that Bash was in the pool, Danny waved their attention, pointing at them. 

The two immediately put their heads in their sumo outfits, and were used to hit the two girls. "BASH SPLASH!" 

Danny ran over to the two, his friends following, holding out a hand to Randy to help up. Getting him out of the suit, Danny sighed in relief. "Do you want to get beat up?!" He suddenly shouted, angry at his friends carelessness. 

Howard rolled his eyes, turning to Randy. "Dude, is it just me, or are we totally pulling this off?" Randy, not paying attention, ran into Mc Fist. 

McFist turned around. "Well. Who do we have here?"

"McFist! I mean, hello, nice to meet you Mr. MicFist, as we have never met before in the past, ever, we're Bash's first school chubs. Here we are."

"By the way, Bash is not an idiot."

"Bash Splash! Bash Splash! Bash Splash!" 

Danny scoffed along with Jake. Yeah. Okay. 

"Yeah. He's a delight."

Max chuckled in amusement. 

"Hiya boys. Hope your enjoying Bashy's Splashy! Oh! Have ya blown your nose yet?" The five teens turned a confuse glance to McFist. 

He cleared his throat. "McFist industries is proud to announce in master clearing technology! McFissues!" He waved a hand over to an arcade-like place, selling the tissues. "For your blow and go life style!"

"Sneeze into achoo d-2! Play Schnoz Sniper! Or just try your hand at Kick it and Click it! Ah! It's a hoot!"

"What is it, boogers?" Randy whispered. 

"Just make sure you take a picture! So we can I.D. Your iggie!"

Danny frowned, suspicious of the man, but Howard ran up, immediately started to play. Max shuddered. "Yuck!"

Jake had to agree, shuddering.

Randy looked disgusted. "We don't have any bat's in the cave." 

"Boogie shy, huh? No problem!" 

McFist snapped his fingers, and the Chameleon appeared, immediately setting Randy and Danny on edge, not going unnoticed by the other two. "Robo-Lizard! What the juice!?"

The lizard released gas out of it's mouth, surrounding the four boy's noses. "Gon-na- Sneeze!" Randy tried holding it, as did the other three. "Nope, gonna sneeze!" Not being able to hold it, the three sneezed, the Chameleon capturing their picture, and boogers. 

"Gesundheit!" The chameleon scuttled away. 

"Enjoy the party, boy's." McFist called out, smiling.

Danny was immediately worried. The man could tell by that DNA sample that he was not only human.

This also worried the other two. Max had alien DNA, and Jake was half dragon. The man would notice, and that was not a good sign.

Randy looked at Danny. "We have to find out why the man snatched our snot."

Danny nodded in agreement. "But, we need a distraction."

Jake and Max grinned, looking over at Howard. "We've got an idea." 

\------------

"Howard." Howard turned to find four teenagers grinning at him. "Throw us up a wopper."

"What about laying low? Danny was just yelling at us."

"There's a time to lay low, and there's a time to wopp." Randy stated.

"Go show uncle Rod hy you wear the big trunks!" Jake grinned. 

Howard smiled in delight, then ran off.

"Hey, Bash!" 

"I know you! You're that Shoob! You were not supposed to be Bashed!"

"That's right! I crashed the bash splash. Whatchu gonna do about it?" 

"Get em', bro's!" Howard climbed the ladder.

Danny devised a plan. "Max, Jake, watch Howard. Lord know's he'll get in trouble.." The two nodded, and ran off. "Randy," 

Randy grinned. "Say no more. To the doggie door!" They each snuck into the house, following the lizard. Randy went Ninja, grabbed his friend, yelled, "Ninja foot spikes!" then ran up the wall. 

Randy glared when the chameleon camouflaged. "Your not blending on my this time." 

Danny's eyes widened at the Symbols drawn around the lizard, one of them saying 'Phantom' and 'help' Danny glared, refusing to acknowledge the symbols. 

The four snot samples were thrown onto slabs. "Great job, Stewart. Now we just wait for one of these snot samples to match the ninja! Can you say it's smoothie time?" 

"Gesundheit!" 

"I really must start reading to you."

Randy shuddered. "They're all boogers." 

They watched as a slab was put into a machine. "Hydie Weinerman. No match." 

Danny sighed in relief. They're only looking for the ninja. 

Randy gasped beside him. "That's my booger!" Randy hopped the slides, before grabbing onto his. "Aw, Snasty!"

Danny had to agree. 

"This is it Vice Roy, that Ninja is toast!" 

"Gotta get my booger back.." Randy mumbled. 

Danny felt his core tug, No! No way! He was not going ghost, no way no how. Symbols were drawn above Randy's head. 'Hero's help protect other hero's.' 

Sighing, Danny took ahold of his core, turning into Phantom. "I got it, Ninja!" He formed an ecto-blast, firing at the four samples. 

"Here boy's, looking for me?!" Randy jumped out in front of them, blocking their view of Danny. 

"Ninja! Hah! Told you he'd be at the splash!" 

"Yeah, but now we lost a few samples!" 

Randy grinned, but gasped noticing his was still intact. 

"Nailed it again, sir,"

Sorry to break up your little flim fiesta, but you've got some long butter that belongs to me!" 

\---Ninja, Found!---

"We've gotta match!" 

Danny gasped. He destroyed that sample, though! Didn't he?

"Aw, boy."

"Your too late, Ninja! or should I call you-"

The chameleon released the gas, making Viceroy sneeze all over the sample. 

\---Viceroy, match!---- 

"Viceroy! Viceroy? Viceroy!" 

"Seriously? How could I be the ninja? He's standing right there!" 

"Ninja kick!" Randy kicked over the machine, destroying it completely, 

"Well, I pretty much just audiosed your booger machine, so, Smoke bomb!"

"Hah! Idiot! We can rebuild the machine! Important thing is we have all the samples!" 

The smoke cleared, and Randy was still standing there. "Huh. Did not thought of that." Randy motioned over towards Danny, pointing at the other side. 

Danny nodded, shooting ecto-blasts at the other side, while Randy sliced his side.

"Who the juice is that!?"

"Who cares! Stop them!" Viceroy pulled a lever, opening the small door. 

"Wow, that is a lot of Robo-Lizards."

"Chameleons!" Danny shouted.

===============

"I'm gonna wopp!" 

"You ain't wopping on my watch!" Bash stated, holding onto his ankles while his other friend his waist. 

Jake, and Max watched amused at a bird landed on Howards head. "Awwww." Suddenly, the board broke, scaring Max and Jake. Max rushed into action, jumping over the pool, slamming into the jocks but missing Howard. 

\----------------

"Olay!" Randy shouted, waving his red scarf. 

Danny chuckled. "Good one." 

\------------------

Howard splashed into the pool, belly first, all the water pouring out.

"Boom!" Danny and Randy shouted together. 

"Okay. I admit. This is a setback. But at least we still have the boogers! We put them on new slides, rebuild the machine, and hah! Back in business!"

"C'mon, McFist. Don't you think it's time to throw in the tissue?" 

The room shook suddenly, a wave of crashing water blew the window open, when Randy threw his Ninja Ring at it, cracking it. Flooding the building.

\--------------  
Max was relieved to see Howard climb out of the pool, belly red from the fall. 

"OwWww, worth it.." 

\--------------  
As soon as the wave crashed in, Danny grabbed Randy by the shoulders, and floated out, changing back to Fenton and Cunningham.

"Oh, hey buddy."

"We're busted." 

"Nice try, Shoobies! Nobody crashes the Bash Splash!" 

He slammed the gate shut before the other three teens could walk through, and watched as Howard tugged on something he won. 

"Aw, look what they did to Uni! This party was a total disaster." 

Danny scoffed on the other side of the fence. "What are you talking about? You're the king of the weinerman wopp!" 

Jake chuckled. "And you won't have used tissue."

Max nodded. "See, not bad for our first high school party, right?"

The five teens paused to look up at the fireworks. 

"Shweet! Fireworks!" Randy pointed up. 

"Fireworks filled with McSquiddles!" Howard shouted happily.

"AH! Super hot!" 

"But so good!" 

The three teens on the other side of the fence rolled their eyes, but grinned at their happy friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Max hopped over the stairwell afterschool, getting his bike. Turning, he noticed that Bash was throwing Jake's backpack around. "Hehe, come get it, man!" 

"C'mon!" Jake groaned, annoyed.

Max grinned, and did the only thing he could think of. Pedaling fast, he caught the backpack, skidding to a stop. "C'mon, guys. This is the 21st century. Don't you do your bullying online, these days?" Max tossed back Jake's backpack, as Bash pushed the kid aside. "So, I helped the kid getting picked on, and now I get picked on. That's not very original, Bashie." Suddenly, Max pedaled straight for him, taking Bash's hat, then knocking him over. "Cya next fall."

"After- Pft. After him!" 

Max peddled quickly, avoiding the three bully's. Suddenly, Max went too fast, speeding up quickly. "What?" Max didn't notice the delivery truck, and ran into it. The driver quickly got out, making sure whoever hit his truck was okay. 

"There he is!" Bash shouted. "Get him!" 

Max kicked open the door, jumping out, and going on foot. Suddenly, he got another burst of speed, surging forwards. "What's happening to me?" His phone rung, startling him. 

"Hey, I can't talk right now."

"Max? It's Danny. Gave me your number this morning? Look, Jake said you saved him from a couple of bully's, and wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Oh, yeah! Swell!" Max jumped over a car, heading into another ally way. 

"Alright then! Well, uh, cya tomorr-," Danny never got to finish before his phone frizzed out, allowing bash's bully buddies to catch up to him. 

"Who's headed for a fall now, hero?" Max jumped down, skidding to a stop, letting them fall down the stairs. Turning around, he noticed Bash still chasing after him, and turned the other corner, jumping over a huge fence, and into a building, leaving Bash behind to crash into the fence. 

"What's happening to me?" He mumbled, trying to sit up.

Bash and his friends had finally found him, crowding around him. 

Max found himself jumping out of reach, avoiding all attacks, and hitting them down, jumping over one of the jocks, he grinned, flipping over one of them, and slamming the other into barrels. 

"Let's get out of here!" The three bully's quickly ran out.

"That was awesome! I'm, awesome?" Blue energy surrounded him, when suddenly a floating ball popped right in front of him. "Human, if you're agreeable," Max gasped. "My matrix can halt your Turbo detonation." 

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you can stop me from blowing up?"

"Did I not just say that?" 

"What do I have to do?"

"Just sit back and leave the driving to N'Baro Akstteell X377."

"N-bagel,, ecchh.. who?" 

The creature sighed. "Just call me steel, yeah?" 

"I-This is crazy."

"Crazy? You ain't seen nothing yet." 

"I-I feel... amazing!"

"What is your designation, human?"

"Whoa! You're inside my head?!" 

"Yes, what is your designation?" 

"Oh, oh, my name? Maxwell. Maxwell McGrath, and... and what are you?"

"I am a techno-organic x377 Omega class Bio-Parasitic UntraLink Warrior," Max frowned, confused. "My matric is powered by Turbo energy. You have reactivated me."

"My mistake. Now, get this monkey suit offa me, and get outta my head, would ya?" Max started hitting the M like figure on his suit, figuring out it was Steel.

"Cease striking this unit!"

"Hey!" Steel made his hand slap himself. "Ow! You hit me? You hit me with my own hand! Ow! Not cool, okay?" Steel broke loose of the suit. "How are you doing that, anyway?" 

"We are UnltraLinked. I am designed to absorb and control my host's energy. Once an UltraLink has bonded with its host, the connection is unbreakable."

"Unbreakable? Wait, are you saying I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life?"

Steel sighed. "No, I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life."

"Aw, this totally stinks. I think I hate you." 

"This is no time for rest. Up!" Steel pulled Max up from his sitting position. 

"Hey!"

"Shhh! running Complete diagnostic of core matric functionality. Hmmm...:" Steel did a few tests on Max, then thought for a moment, "Everything seems to check out, except... damage to my memory core. But I---I can't remember how--" 

"Listen, Robot McSpacePants. Maxwell McGrath is nobody's puppet- hey! What're you doing?"

"I am not doing anything! Your energy output is overriding my Tyrbo dampeners."

"Well, make it stop!" 

"Detonation in 3.."

"Oh, no, no, no - don't countdown again!" 

"Two-" 

"What should I do?!"

"One... Throw me!"

"What?"

"Throw me now!" Max did as told, throwing steel, watching as he blew up, a slab of cement hitting him. "Steel?!!!!" He lifted the cement off of Steel. "You okay there, buddy?" 

"Apparently, Maxwell, we make a painfully explosive combination."

Max grinned. "That was pretty awesome." 

\-------------------

"Steel, I have to get ready!"

Steel flew infront of him. "It's dangerous for you to get out of the steel suit, yes?" 

"Yeah.."

"But, through the use of sophisticated holographic refraction processes, and advanced tactile warping algorithms, I can make it seem as though you're wearing your everyday attire."

"So.. camo mode?"

"That's what I just said."

Max grinned, walking towards the mirror in his small apartment, watching steel change his.. 'attire.' "Whoa." 

"Not bad if I do say so myself. You are still safely contained in the SteelSuit. But now, dressed in your typical fashion. And I use the word fashion very loosely." 

Max grinned, grabbed Steel, and shoved him into his backpack, closing the zipper. "Nice! This is the thanks I get?" 

Arriving at school, he ran into Jake. "Hey, Max, Whoa, new look?"

Max smirked, and nodded. "Yup."

Jake smirked. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for the other day, because that was totally awesome."

"No prob, Jake!"

Jake grinned. "By the way, Danny want's us all to hang out somewhere Randy suggested. Game hole, I think it is."

Max frowned. "That Howard kid won't be there, right?" 

"Danny promised." Jake chuckled. 

"I'm in."

\-------------

After school, Max had called Jake asking where to meet. "Like I said before, the place called the Game Hole," Jake answered. 

Max nodded. "Got it." 

\-------------

Arriving at the restaurant, Max slid into the booth, next to Jake.

"Hey, Max!" Danny greeted. 

"Sup' Buddy?!" Randy held up his hand for a fist bump, which Max accepted.

"Yo, Max!" Jake smirked.

'They're nice humans. I can see why you like them.'

Max only rolled his eyes, and the four teens engrossed into conversation.

'They like you. Say something funny. Oh, but not so funny It looks like you're trying too hard. And smart. But not geeky. Ooh! play it cool. Nice cool, not standoffish cool--' 

"Max?" Danny questioned, snapping his finger's in front of his friends face. 

"Danny. Hi. You.. um.. would you please excuse us for a moment?" Max slid out of the booth, heading towards the bathroom.

"Did anyone else notice he said 'us'?" Randy asked, eyebrows raised.

\-----------

"Off! Now!"

"What did I do?"

"Do? I can't hear myself think! Yak, yak, yak, inside my head!"

"Well.. you were blowing it. I was only trying to help."

"I know. I do. But, you really wanna help? Then just please, let me be alone with them for like 30 seconds.." 

Steel thought for a moment. "30 Seconds."

Max sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Everything okay?" Danny questioned, concerned, 

"Yes! Everything is great. You guys are great. I mean... listen, guys..."

"Yeah?" Randy pushed.

"I... well...." Max Hesitated.

"Uh-huh?" Jake questioned. 

"I really like you guys.. and.. I don't know if you've felt it.. but we have a strong connection.. I mean, I don't feel complete unless all three of you are in the room, you know? I feel.. protected... and I think we should-" 

Jake interrupted the moment. "You feel that?"

The other three stood. "That can't be good.." Danny mumbled.

"Randy, get the civilians to safety. Max, Jake, you two get out of here."

"I can help!" Jake protested.

"Get Max somewhere safe!" Danny insisted, eye's flashing green. "I will not have any of you in harms way! Understood?" 

Jake immediately backed down. "Yes.. understood..." 

Max stood his ground. "We're helping." He crossed his arms. "Besides, I need to get Steel." 

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Steel?"

Randy yelled out in pain from outside, immediately putting the three teens on edge. "Max, go get whoever that is. Jake, go help Randy. Now!" 

The two nodded and skedaddled, leaving Danny alone to go ghost. Once going ghost, Danny flew through the walls, eyes flashing green at the scene in front of him. 

A dragon flew around a rock creature, throwing fire at it. Randy was grabbing civilians out of the way, and Max was nowhere to be found. "I found steel!" Max yelled, slamming open the doors. "Go, Turbo!" 

The three hero's eyes widened, watching the teen transform into something big called 'strength mode'. "What is that!" Max shouted over the chaos.

"We were hoping you knew, Max!" Danny shouted, forming an ecto-blast then firing. When the dust cleared, the monster still stood tall, with an arm missing. Finding it's arm, the monster roared angrily, charging for Danny.

Max quickly picked up the discarded arm, swinging it at the monster, knocking it away from Danny. "What's the plan?!" Randy shouted, dodging an attack.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm not really a plan kinda guy!"

Danny thought for a moment. "Max!"

"Yeah!"

"Can you fly?" Danny questioned.

"Can I fly? I think!" 

"I need you to grab the rock monster, and fly up in the air!" Danny yelled, then turned to Randy.

"You have ninja ice balls, right?" Randy nodded, "JAKE! Lead the fire guy into an enclosed area! See if you can cause a counter-explosion or freeze him!" The two nodded, and got to work.

"Max, now!" Max shouted 'Turbo, flight!' and flew into the air, grabbing the rock monster's shoulders, dropping him. 

"C'mon, Danny, you can do it!" Danny placed his hands on the ground, turning a small section intangible like he had practiced, trapping the rock beast in the ground. 

Meanwhile, Jake was leading the monster into an alley way, then flew up suddenly. Randy suddenly came from above, threw his ninja freeze balls, then threw his ninja exploding balls, burning out the monster. 

Panting, all four boy's met in the middle, and high fived. 

\---------------

Three teens sat on a hill, waiting for their friend.

"When's he gonna show?"

"Max said Steel's being an asshole." Randy quoted, grinning.

"Poor Steel.." Danny faked sympathy, grinning. 

"How did they find them, though?" Randy questioned.

"I think they tracked his energy signature. I've taken to calling them Elementals. Fire, and Rock. There's gotta be more."

"We'll be ready, then." Max stated from behind, grinning. "Besides, we've got a ninja, a ghost, a dragon, and me, an alien." Max smirked. 

Danny chuckled, then paused. "Wait, you were saying something in the restaurant?"

Max shrugged. "I.. forgot?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Uh, huh." 

"Who want's to go play Grave Puncher at my house?"

"Excluding Howard?" Jake asked.

"Excluding Howard.." Randy mumbled, still upset with his friend. Howard hurt him, and that made the other three pretty ticked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny stared at one of the boy's at school dreamily. 

"Danny, you know that was over before it started, right? He's not gay!"

"Yeah, I know. But it's not easy, do you guy's know what it's like to like someone you can't be with?" Danny sighed, remembering Sam. 

Randy coughed spitting out his drink, and Max chuckled. "Do ya Randy? Huh? Do ya?" 

"All I know is," Randy started, glaring at Max. "You won't catch me going all googly eye's over some random- oh my.." Randy paused to stare at a guy near the door. "Dudes, he's hot." The other's had to agree.

"There you kids are! This is Gregor, an exchange student visiting us from.. Hungry?" Jake offered a bite of his sandwich, 

"Oh, no thank you. I have already eaten. Yes. There is only so many opening lines you can use when you're from hungry.

"Great. You're getting along and I don't get paid for over time. You kid's have fun! Bye!"

Randy looked down. "So, did you acutely eat?"

"Yes, but not here. I doubt there would be anything I'd like to eat here. I don't eat anything with a face on it because I'm ultra-recycle vegetarian."

'R-really? Well.. there's a food court here for vegetarians, and.. well. I mean, you don't have to eat here.. why am I still talking?" 

Gregor sat across from him. "I find it cute." Randy and Gregor stared in each other's eyes.

Danny's ghost sense went off suddenly. "Well, uh, I'd love to stick and chat, but we gotta go, Randy!" The three teens ran off, to find a bathroom, and once there, Danny glanced at the 10C slot. "Dime, please!" Max flicked him a dime, and he ran into the bathroom. Flying out, Danny took off after the weaker ghosts, turning intangible to go outside the building. Suddenly, a blue laser flew above his head.

"The GiW!? How'd they find me here?!" 

"You need our help?" Max called from below.

"Nah, I can handle these losers." Danny ran, avoiding the well aimed blasts. "Losers who got better." He charged up ecto-blasts, and shot them at the machines. only for it to bounce off the shields. 

"Commence attack proto-call Z, in accordance with standard rules of engagement section two, paragraph one."

"Second addition, abridge?"

"Second addition, abridge." 

Suddenly they took out weapons, and zoomed towards him. Danny made a shield, but it disintegrated. "A lot better." 

They came back with charged weapons, shooting them, and Danny avoided, charging up an ecto-blast. "But I got better, too!" Throwing the ecto-blast, he had blinded the agents making them fall into a pool. "Now to save Jake, Randy, and Max from the clutches of a smarmy exchange student." 

"Awesome Jacket, where'd you get it?" 

"I can.. how do you Americans say it? Totally send you one. And we wear our backpacks with one shoulder. It's very goth." He removed a strap off of Jake's shoulder. 

"Wait, you're a goth? But you're wearing white." Randy protested. 

"In hungry, white is the new black." Randy chuckled.

Danny hovered, with a heavy heart, went back to his shared abandoned apartment. 

\-----------

Danny sighed watching Jake run into every one due to the heavy load on one shoulder. "Would you wear your backpack normal?"

"What? Gregor think's it's cool." 

"Who care's about Gregor?"

"Guy's." Randy called. 

"Give you three guesses."

"I've been looking for you."

Danny huffed. "Where? In gregor's locker?" 

"Whoa, hostility." 

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm just saying that Gregor-"

"That Gregor what?" Max and Gregor stood behind him.

"Uh. heh heh, hi Gregor." 

"By the way, cool shirt." 

"Not too much red messing up the whole white thing, for you?"

"It totally works for you. I could never pull off such a look myself."

"Really? Thanks." 

"Randy? Would you care to show me around school?"

"Sure! That would be bruce!" 

"You know, he's not a bad guy." Jake pointed out.

"I still don't trust him." Danny muttered, Ghost Sense going off, he immediately transformed, chasing after it. The Ghost had led him to the GiW. Avoiding missiles, Danny frowned at the agents. 

"Prepare for the great white whale." 

"Wait! Those are only for-" By that time, It was already too late and the pool water was forced out by the charge, Danny along with it. "--Deep water use!" 

\----------------

"Think about it! Gregor show's up, so do the GiW! He's got the whole white hair white cloths thing, so do the GiW!"

"So, you're saying he's a spy?" Jake questioned. 

"And, Maybe I should keep an eye on him and Randy.." 

"What? No! You're gonna spy on Randy?" Max shouted, watching Danny turn invisible.

"It's for her own good." Danny shouted back.

"It's a bad idea!" Jake shouted. 

"Shouting angrily to the sky. So yuro-goth. I like it." Gregor removed a backpack strap, only for Danny to put it back, and chase after them.

"It's still a bad idea!" Jake shouted after him.

\------------------

Danny had followed them to the park, the movies, and finally the mall. "Aw, man. I don't know how much more my heart could take if they share a strand of spaghetti." Suddenly, Danny was shot out of the sky, and through the roof. 

"Close. But you'll never catch me now!" Danny grinned. 

"Guess again, kiddo." Danny frowned.

"What's the matter with you two? I'm not doing anything! Why can't you leave me alone?!" 

An unauthorized entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power?" 

"A prepubescence specter operating freely? Unacceptable!"

"Hey! I have totally hit puberty! That's totally a chest hair!" They had blast him anyway, sending him tumbling towards the ground, landing in the street. Hiding behind a car, Danny transformed into human from, watching the two agents fly by. "Could this week get any worse?" He mumbled. Hearing Randy's laugh, he curiously looked in the direction. 

"Wait, Randy. There is something I must tell you right here and now."

"Ok, what?" 

"You have little tiny strand of spaghetti hanging from your lip." He grabbed Randy's chin. "Right here." Gregor suddenly leaned in, capuring Randy's lips.

Danny froze, core beating wildly in his chest. He felt his heart break. Danny transformed, and flew off, away from the scene he never wanted to see again.

\----------------

At school, Danny pushed around his food, not paying attention to his friends. "Danny? Dude, you alright?" Danny only huffed,

"What did you do last night to make him like this, Randy? He's so.. cut off." 

Randy twitched in his seat. "Nothing that he should know about." 

"Randy! You know how protective of us he is." Max scolded. 

"You bumped back our progress, dude!" Jake whined, putting his head in his hands. 

"Randy, would you like to-"

"Yes! Whatever it is, yes!" Randy shouted, grabbing Gregor's hand and running off. 

"Did the GiW attack?" Danny only nodded at Jake. 

Max sighed. "How about this, we be your inside mole, yeah?" 

Danny perked up a bit. "Really?" 

"Yup! We'll be your mole." Danny smiled. 

\----------------

After debating, Danny finally called Tucker.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" 

"Jake. Anything to report?"

"Well, we we bought books at McBooks, I was two into par at the McPut course, Oh, and Gregor has kicken' surround sound." 

"I mean, anything about Gregor?"

"If he's a spy, he's really cool for a spy, dude. Gotta go!" Jake hung up. 

Danny sighed. "Great. Now I'm losing both of my best friends."

\------------

"Gregor, I know you're not what you seem to be, and- Gah! Gregor, I know you're up to something and- Ghu! C'mon, find the words!" 

"Danny, I wish to talk to you. If you're done talking to yourself."

"Gah! Uh, heh, uh, heh. Sure, Gregor. What's up?"

"I am not blind. You do not like me."

"Gregor, That's not-"

"Let me finish. You do not like me because you want to protect your friend Randy. And, I respect this."

"It's not just that."

"You like him more than just friends?"

"Well.."

"You hesitated. Which means you are unsure. I am not. And I'm going to ask him out. I hope we can.. how do you Americans say.. hang out? I am glad we had this talk!" 

Danny frowned angrily. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, AND I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP T0 AND-Somehow, I pictured this chat going differently.." Danny sighed, with a broken heart, leaving the locker room. 

\---------------

School letting out, Danny walked out alone, catching sight of his friend's with Gregor. Howard suddenly came beside him. "Dude, you need to tell Randy how you feel, man."

Danny frowned. "Yeah, and the other two how I feel? Not gonna happen." 

Howard only laughed. "You four already act like a couple! Why not make it official! The Secret Quartet!" Howard grinned. "Let's get your mind off of this, yeah?" Danny sighed, watching his friends turn and greet him with sad faces, yet turning to walk off anyway.

"Yeah.. alright."

\-----------------

"Danny! Some people are here to see you!" Mrs. Weinermen shouted, then left the room to leave them to talk privately.

"Hello, son. We've managed to trace this PDA to-"

"Tucker Foley.." Danny mumbled, eye's wide at the PDA, the one he used to control Skulker's suit. 

"We think the ghost's must be an associate of his." 

Danny frowned. "If you've checked your facts, all of Amity Park perished, except me. I was lucky."

"Well yeah, but we've only seen one kid in town with white hair, and that's the Gregor kid- Of course! How did we not see that?!" 

While distracted, Danny managed to take Tucker's PDA from the agent, placing it in his pocket. "Let's go!" They charged up their guns, and ran off. 

"Wait, Gregor can't be a spy for them If they're going after him gun's blazing.. And the guy's are right in the line of fire!" 

\-----------------

"Cool! It's a new moon!" Max grinned, looking into the telescope, Steel shouting facts in his head. 

"You guy's should come see!" Jake pushed, grinning besides Max. 

"Later, perhaps. I wish to have a word with Randy. In private? I will not mix words, Randy. I like you. And I would like to go steady."

"With me?" 

"With you. And not with your losing friends Max and Jake." 

Randy raised an eyebrow. "It's loser, dude." 

"Then you agree!" 

"You two really have to see-"

"No!" Randy shouted, interrupting Jake. "I don't agree. They may both be annoying, but they're some of my best friends. They're part of the package." Randy crossed his arms, eyes narrowing. 

"Uhm, are we interrupting something?" Max questioned. "Gregor? Dude?"

"Dude! Do you ever stop talking?!" Jake and Max frowned. "Do you even know how obnoxious you guys are? With your stupid jokes, and you talking to yourself, idiots!" Gregor froze. "uh, I mean, Psh, ah, it's nothing- aw, darn it."

"Wait a minute, you were faking it the whole stanking time? Just to get on my good side? Danny was telling the truth!" 

"Ugh, I'm a guy, Hello! I mean, I really like you, but- c'mon!" He waved over at the two teens standing next to him, who both frowned angrily. 

Randy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

"We're through, aren't we?" 

"Oh, way stanking beyond through." Randy growled, fists clenched. 

Gregor frowned. "Oh well. Oh! Cheerleaders!" He pulled on a football jacket. "Better adjust my pitch. "Hey, babes! You like football?" 

"Can I hit him for you?" Max gritted out. 

Randy sighed. "I hurt Danny pretty bad, didn't I?" 

Jake shook his head. "No, yo. We all did." The three teens stood in silence for a while, until a missile came out of nowhere, seemingly after Gregor. 

"Max, I think that that's already being covered." They looked up to see a white jet setting aim.

"Gregor, even though I think you're the world's biggest jerk, run!" 

\-----------------

Danny flew through the sky, though he hadn't felt very light that night. "Where-" He was cut off by the sound of a missile going off. "Of course! The McoObservatory!" 

\----------------

Gregor skid to underneath the globe decoration, and the GiW had shot at it, allowing it to start falling onto Gregor. Jake grit his teeth, and went in to save the teenager, pulling him out of the way in the nick of time. 

"Dude! You saved my life!" 

"Yeah. But I despise you now." 

\--------------

Danny was angry. He had just watched the GiW shoot at his friend. Knocking on the window of the jet, the two agents turned facing him. 

"You boy's looking for me?" Danny smirked, arms crossed. Going under the jet, Danny turned intangible, grabbing the agents, then floating out of the jet, letting it fall next to the McObservatory. 

"This town is too crazy for me. I'm going back to Michigan!" 

Jake smirked. "Don't you mean Hungry, Gregor!?"

"My name is Elliot!" Elliot shouted, running off.

Danny had the two agents by their shirts. "Guys, I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from those kids." 

The agent's frowned. "Or what?" 

Danny grinned, throwing them in mud piles, then left.

\----------------

At school, Danny had sat alone at the table, staring at his friends old PDA Howard had given back to him the day before. Running his finger over the buttons, Danny sighed. 

"No! Don't make me! He's gonna murder me!" Randy shouted, being dragged into the cafeteria by Jake and Max once they had located him. 

Danny had to smile, yet kept his attention on his friends PDA, immediately down again.

"Danny?" Max hesitated, seeing the sad look on his friends face.

"Yeah, Max?" Danny whispered, avoiding any eye contact. 

"I wanted to apologize for abandoning you.. it's just.." Max started, unsure of how to finish. "We forgot who our real friend was." Jake finished, then elbowed Randy.

Randy sighed, sitting next to Danny, laying his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I want to apologize for not believing you. And.. I'm sorry that I hurt you. Don't tell me I didn't, I see it in your eyes. Danny.. I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was Season 2 Episode 16 of Danny Phantom if you wanted to check it out. I figured it would be pretty cool to add in the GiW. And them having Tucker's PDA was an added bonus.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Have any suggestions? Just let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Randy smirked, poking his boyfriends nose. "Whatcha doin', Danny?"

Danny swatted away his hand. "Trying to read, thank you." 

"You're welcome." Randy replied, getting an eye roll from his boyfriend. "Anyway, why aren't you decorating with the rest of us?" Randy help up a reef, grinning. "It's Christmas!" 

Danny rolled his eyes. "I've had bad experience's with Christmas." He unconsciously rubbed the PDA in his pocket. 

"But Danny! Only 42 more minutes until it's officially winter break! C'mon, I say Winter you say Break! Winter!" Randy pointed at Danny, only getting silence. "Winter!" Randy frowned, glancing at Howard. "I say winter you say?" Howard was silent. "Break! You say break! I gave you guys the easy part, what the juice?"

"Oh, sorry, Cunningham, I was, um, thinking about um, a thing?"

"It's the holidays! Tis the season for not thinking!" Randy did a fist pump. "Winter break!" 

"--It is my Christmas gift to her! It's a song that I wrote! It's a song that I wrote! This is a song! It is a song! Song! Song! Song! Song!" Randy winced when the poor kid got hit in the head with a text book. "Hey! You said you wanted the gift of tunes for Christmas!"

She slammed her locker. "I said, I wanted a McFist Tunes Gift Card! Pull your dinger out of your ear!" She walked away, leaving the poor kid to cry.

"So what are we doing tonight? Movie marathon? Game marathon? Oh I know! Movie's based on game's marathon?" Randy shot out excitedly.

"Look, about tonight, I'm out." Howard stated. 

"What?" Suddenly a monster appeared, and ran off. "We are not done talking about this!" He pointed at Danny and Howard. "Winter break!" He ran off, then came back. "Winter break!" Howard sighed.

"Tell him, dude." Danny stated, leaning back into the beanbag. 

"Yeah, okay, tell him that his enemy gave my dad an invitation. Good one." Danny only shook his head. 

"He let you in on his secret for a reason, Howard. Don't keep thing's from him when he told you he's the ninja."

Howard sighed.

\-------------------

Randy appeared as the ninja, ready for a good fight. "Okay, Bucky, time for a little ditty I call Hearth the Harold- ninja rings!" He hit the bells above Bucky, making notes as they fell down the stairs. Bucky went after him, as Randy dodged, grabbing the reef's on the wall. "Ninja reef wrap!" He had trapped Bucky, allowing him to drop the song, and he sliced it.

"Huh? What happened? Did you like my song?"

"Bucky!" 

"Say yes!" Randy whispered urgently,

"Uh, yes?" The class cheered.

Randy grinned. "Have a merry winter break and a happy new- smoke bomb!" Nothing happened. "Uh, Smoke Bomb!" Randy blushed. "Uh, well, I'm gonna take off, and hope my boyfriend didn't see that." He quietly backed up, and ran around the corner. 

As soon as he transformed, Howard came up to him. "No offence, but that was the most Shoobtacular ninja exit ever!"

"I think I'm out of Smoke Bombs! How can I be out of Smoke Bombs? Danny didn't see that, did he?" 

"Oh, he did!" Danny stated, walking up behind Howard.

"Oh, man!" 

Danny grinned, walking up to him. "I can give you some reasons. You played golf with them, pranked the lunch lady's with them, pretended to fart with them, and during your band practice threw them all around the room."

"Wow. I waste a lot of Smoke Bombs."

Howard waved him off. "So, go to the Ninja Nomistore and order more."

"Can I even do that?"

"Why are you asking me?" 

\------------------

Danny grinned, leaning against the bathroom door his boyfriend was in asking the Nomicon about Smoke Bombs. 

"What did Nomi say?"

"Well, it had said 'The Ninja Smoke Bomb is a tool of strategy not a toy for show' then it said 'Only from the sacred sap of the skunk pine can a ninja craft bombs of smoke'." 

"Nomi's mad at you." Danny grinned. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find the other's!"

\------------------------

After finding Max and Jake, Randy had pulled them all outside. "So, little change of plan's for tonight- before we get our movie marathon on we gotta take a quick trip to the forest. See, there's this tree-"

"But-" 

"I know, you hate nature. But the sap is the only way to make Smoke Bombs. Don't worry, we have 12 more day's of Winter Break. Winter Break!" 

"I said I can't hang out tonight!" Howard interrupted. "I have a... previous engagement?"

Danny frowned, shaking his head. Randy suddenly laughed. "Previous engagement? That's hilarious! Wait, are you serious? What.. what are you up to?"

"Nothing! It's just a.. um.. family thing? Jake and Danny will be coming with me."

"We will?" Danny questioned, eyebrow's raised. 

"You will."

"Uhm, okay yeah.. I guess I'll um.. see you tomorrow."

"Uhm, yes! Tomorrow.." Howard sighed, and dragged Jake and Max away to follow. 

Randy sighed. "Call me!" Randy turned to Max. "You'll come with me, right?" 

Max nodded. "Y-yeah.." 

\--------------

"I think mother nature just ripped one.." Randy stated, trying to get rid of the smell. 

"Hah! Good one, Steel appreciated that." Steel popped off of Max. 

"Did not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Steel, can you scan for the biggest tree here?" 

Steel nodded, then pointed in a direction. "That way." 

Randy and Max turned to watch two birds fall from a tree. "Hello, Skunkpine." Randy stated, landing near the tree, Max following closely behind. "AW it's awful!"

"But sacred!" Steel pointed out.

"Sacredly awful!" Randy replied, holding the scarf to his nose. "Ninja sap tap!" He was about to get the sap, suddenly, something flew above, nabbing the tree. "What the juice?!" 

"McFist just snugged your smoke bomb tree." Max pointed out, grinning. "Go Turbo, flight!" Max grabbed Randy pulling him close, and chased after the machine. 

They landed on McFist industries. "McFist killed an 800 year old sacred ninja tree for his holiday party? I did not see that coming." 

Max nodded in agreement. "What's the plan now, ninja?" 

Randy looked towards an air vent. "No way McFist is dumb enough to leave these things- Unlocked!" Randy grinned, scolding McFist. "Oh, McFist, you need to ninja proof your house." Randy jumped into the air vent, followed by a stunned Max. Randy landed into the building on top of a robo monkey, followed by Max. The two slowly dragged the monkey into the dark hallway. 

Randy soon took off the suit, followed by Max who had Steel put on a holographic suit. The two walked into the crowed, spotting McFist. "Ohh, this is such a super party, Hannibal. My smile muscles are starting to cramp! All though, I still think we should've gotten a DJ." Randy and Max had to laugh at McFist's irritated face.

"Do you know how hard it was to Book Doc Matrix and the ancient Quartet?!" 

Suddenly, the two were pushed aside by Howard, Jake and Danny following him. "Shrimp off or move on." 

"Howard? Danny? What the juice are you two doing here!?" Randy shouted, startling Howard. 

"Cunningham! Uh, great to see you at this party! Which I am also attending!" 

Jake and Danny slowly walked behind Max for cover. "You said you had a family thing?" 

"It is a family thing! My dad's compay was bought out by McFist's company. We're a McFist family now, yaaay!" 

Randy gasped. "What!? Your dad worked for my arch nemesis!? Why didn't you tell me?" 

Howard rolled his eyes. "Because I knew you'd be all, What! It's really not such a big deal." "Being lied to by your boyfriend and best friend? That's the biggest deal!" 

Danny winced behind Max, not going unnoticed by Jake who shot a glare at Randy. "Dude, Howard made Danny promise once he found out. He wouldn't let go of the dude's legs!" 

Max frowned, crossing his arms. "Howard. Did you?"

"Uh.. yes?" 

"Attention everyone! Our security system had detected... intruders!"

Howard elbowed Randy. "I bet it's that guy." He pointed over at a dude taking shrimp. 

"No, you shoob! He means me and Max!" 

"Please display your mcfist bands for the robo elves so we can find the uninvited guests and ELIMINATE THEM! Heh, nicely." 

Randy panicked. "I'll give you mine! That'll totally make up for me and making your boyfriend lie to you!" 

Randy glared. "It totally won't. I gotta get to that tree." 

"It's getting looser! Nope! Tighter! It's getting tighter!" The three teens rolled their eyes, as Max ran after Randy. 

Danny chewed on his lower lip. "Will they be okay?"

"They'll be fine, Danny. Randy's pissed at Howard, and I'm not sure about how Max feels, we did lie to him as well." Jake pointed out, though looked just as upset. 

\---------------

Randy and Max quickly hid underneath the table. "What do we do?" Max asked, peeking out but immediately closing it seeing the elves.

"I don't know, we're totally shoobed!" 

Max looked up. "Danny, Nomicon is trying to tell you something." He pointed out at the words. 

"The ninja Smoke Bomb is a tool of Strategy, not a toy for show.' Show.. strategy.. What if sometimes the show is the strategy!" Randy grinned. "Max, get your steel suit on, because we're about to make a show."

\------------------

Suddenly, the ninja and Max Steel popped out of the chimney. "Merry Christmas, everybody!" 

"Who's the other guy?"

"Who knows, but the ninja just came out of that chimney! The ninja is Santa Claus? You're a fake!" 

Max and Randy went near the tree, and Max grinned. This was gonna be fun. "My, what a glorious tree." Max stated, watching McFist come up. 

"Yes, she's a real beaut. So, what are you doing here ninja and whoever you are?" 

"Oh, we just stopped by to see Norissvilles beloved Gazillion air! But, while I'm here..." Randy took out his sword.

"I, am Max Steel. Nice to meet you." Max smirked. "Besides, there can't only be one hero, right?" 

"Ninja sap tap!" 

"Not sure why you're doing that.. but I'm not going to let it happen.." He ground out. 

"Really?" Max questioned. "In front of all these people?" McFist groaned.

"Merry Christmas, McFist. And to all a good ninja!" Max and Randy ran out, in the hallway. 

"I can't believe that worked!" Max stated, grinning. They turned, only to see a ton of robots. 

"Oh, boy. You jinxed it." Randy stated. 

"Almost worked. It almost worked. In the spirit of the holidays, any chance we can skip this fight?" Max questioned. 

The snowman bowed, then used it's at as a weapon, snatching it off Randy's head. "So, that's a no.." Randy stated, with Max agreeing. 

"Get them!" The snowman growled, pointing at them. 

"Go turbo, flight!" Max dodged, as Randy ran on top of the reindeer. 

"Oh Dasher, On Doner, On Dancer, On Blitzen!" Randy landed in the sled, as Max was busy avoiding the robot's snowballs. Suddenly out of snowballs, the snowman looked down sadly at his cannon's. Max grinned, landing next to Randy. Suddenly, it took out a shovel. "Uh oh.." Hitting them. they landed back in the main room. Randy dropped the sap, and a wheel ran over it. "My sap!" 

"Destroy the ninja and Accomplish." The robot said.

"Destroy the ninja! Yes!" McFist yelled, getting gasps from the crowed. "I mean, no ohhh wow, the robot's, they have gone crazy!" 

Danny and Jake glared at the man, arm's crossed. "Ahhh, everyone, please exit the room in an orderly fashion?" 

Everyone screamed, running out.

Danny hesitated, though Jake managed to pull him out of the way. "C'mon, Danny. You can talk to Randy later." Danny sighed, letting Jake drag him away. 

Randy meanwhile, was busy blocking the snowman, until another popped out behind him. "Oh boy.." Randy muttered, as it hit him across the room. 

"Give that snowman a raise." McFist stated.

"Ninja!" Max caught him before he fell, and gently placed him on the ground. 

"Got my wristband off!" Howard shouted, startling Randy and Max.

"Little late buddy. If only I had a Smoke Bomb."

"Did you find your Smoke Bomb tree?"

Max sighed. "Howard, that is the Smoke Bomb tree."

"Wait a minute, the Smoke Bomb tree! Howard, your a genius! Although I'm still pretty mad at you." 

Randy grinned. "I've been waiting all night to say this. Smoke Bomb!" 

"Gah, I can't see a thing. Did we get them!?"

\----------------

Randy and Max made it out of the building, watching the tree gas expand. "The Smoke Bomb tree, it's gone.." Howard stood next to Randy, Danny and Jake right behind him.

"Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you, and made Danny lie to you.. but, what if I got you a present that made everything all better!?"

"There's no thing that could possibly make up for-" Howard pulled out a sapling. "Except that!" Randy grinned.

\------------------

"Now I hit it with some art of heal... Now, in a couple of days, I be drippin' in smoke bombs! Thanks, Howard, Danny." 

Howard smiled. "Merry Christmas, Cunningham."

"I did not think this is how we'd be kicking off winter break.." Danny added.

"Winter break!" Howard shouted.

"Winter break!" Randy repeated. "Listen, I know why you didn't tell me about your dad working for McFist, and I just want you to know, we're best friends. You can tell me anything. And not force my boyfriend to hide it for you.." 

"Cool! Because I've been meaning to tell you that I've been borrowing your underpants for, like, months."

"Aw, why would you tell me that?" Randy sighed, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Danny?" 

Danny hesitantly looked up. "I was never mad at you." Randy smiled, and playfully picked Danny up, running down the hill, with Danny laughing all the way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter's seem off from the original plot, and the order of which they go in. It's going like that because I will be using all of the hero's episodes, if that makes any sense, and I try to let it run smoothly. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> This was season 1 episode 16 of Randy Cunningham, 9th grade ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode is from Max Steel Season one episode 4. Sorry for cutting a lot of it out, it's just it didn't save that portion, and I was too irritated and tired to re-write it, so I did something else to make up for it. :) 
> 
> Basically, they fought Xander, he turned into Toxon, they fought him and won. Oh, and he talks to a plastic fish.

Howard grinned, pulling the four teens along. "We get to snoop around McFist Industries, Cunningham! Be happy!" 

"Fine, let's go." The four teens willingly walked into McFist Industries.

\------------------  
"You can't fire me! I gave this place my genius, and this is how you repay me? I'll be back!" 

"Wow, and I thought this trip was gonna be boring.." Jake mumbled, getting hums of agreement from the others.

"Oh! Ugh, Kids. Welcome to McFist Industries." McFist mumbled, taking the lead. 

"This place is awesome! You have the coolest job in the world!" Howard grinned, getting elbowed by Randy. 

'I must admit, it's rather nice to be here without McFist hunting us down and trying to take all of Randy's power.' Max chuckled in agreement. "I'll say."

Howard frowned. "Huh? You'll say what?"

"It was Steel." 

"Oh." 

Max caught up to the rest of the group. "So, uh, who was that guy that they were dragging out of your office, Mr. McFist?"

"Dr. Xander? A research scientist who tried to steal my job at destroying the ninja!" McFist yelled, then paused looking at the blank faces. "I mean, tried to steal my company. Yeah." 

Viceroy appeared. "He was supposed to develop a formula that could eradicate every type of pollutant known to man. But instead, he created potions more dangerous than any pollutant could ever be. He's gone now."

\--------------Ninja Time skip!-------------

They walked into the video game division, Howard running off to immediately start playing, Randy on his heels.

'The technology in my little finger is more advanced than this entire facility.' Steel bragged.

"You don't have finger's, and that's why we can't let McFist get you." 

'My point exactly. Except the whole McFist capturing me thing. You feel free to continue on this soonze-o-rama, I'm going to explore.'

"Have you blown a fuse? We can't split here, McFist and Viceroy might see." 

'I'm bored to tears! Either I go investigate, or I practice my bombilating vocalizations.' Steel announced smugly.

"Your bomba-what?"

'My humming. Hmmmm.'

"Please stop. Steel.... Steel, stop it!" Suddenly an alarm went off, putting the four hero's on edge. "What's going on?" Max questioned, running up to the monitors. 

'Perhaps I should go find out, hm? Hmm? HMMM?' Max rubbed his forehead angrily, then headed to the computer 

"Viceroy! What's going on?"

"That's our chemical hazard alarm. There must've been a breach."

"Breach?" Howard questioned, eyebrow's raised. 

Viceroy sighed. "Don't they teach you kid's anything these days? Containment failure, toxic venting, chemical seepage.." He sighed at the blank looks he was getting. "Nothing good." 

"I suddenly feel itchy..?" Randy complained, itching his arm. 

Viceroy got up to the computer. "Communications are offline. We need to get these kids outta here." 

Viceroy tuned, walking out, Max followed, looking behind him, "C'mon, Itchy. Let's get outta here." 

"Wait up!" Randy called, chasing after the group. 

Disconnecting himself from the group, Max grinned. "All right Sir Hum-a-lot, go find out what's going on. But stay out of sight!" Max disconnected Steel, running off to catch up with the group. 

"Finally, some action!" 

"Alright kids, get out! Everybody out! I do not need this on the records!" Viceroy shouted, leading everyone to the exits. Suddenly Steal doors slammed down. blocking the exits, and a gas was released. 

"Everyone for themselves!" McFist yelled, running from the gas.

Viceroy sighed. "Get back everyone!" 

"That's Snasty!" Howard shouted, covering his nose. 

"Try not to breathe any of it in." Danny encouraged. 

"Uh, is anyone else feeling itchy?" Randy asked, still itching his arm.

Max looked around. "What is going on here?" He lightly touched a person's shoulder. "Excuse me, are you okay?" The person turned, growling.

"Ah, Mutants!" Howard shouted.

"Not mutants! More like zombies!" Max replied.

Max and Danny seemed to come to the same conclusion. Danny quickly pushed a couch knocking them out of the way, while Max fought them off. Viceroy led them into another room, shutting one door, as Danny and Max jumped in through the other, shutting it. 

"Phew!" 

"Don't worry, not like anything else is going to go wrong.." Howard stated, making everyone else in the room groan. 

"Howard! What the juice! You know you don't say that!?" Randy scolded. 

The power suddenly went out. "You've got to be kidding me.." Danny muttered. 

"Auxiliary power will kick in any minute." Viceroy reassured. 

"Danny?" Max pulled Danny to the side. "I can see if Steel can open the exit door. Or, if worse comes to worst, I can just punch our way out."

Danny shook his head. "No, the doors are down for a reason, we don't want this stuff getting out. We'll have to do what we can from this side." 

"Jake? You okay?" 

Jake nodded. "No need to be concerned, Max. I'm fine, yo."

Viceroy grinned. "Auxiliary power is up! Still no network access. I can at least cycle the upper vent shut." Viceroy closed off the vents. "This should buy us some time." 

"Anyone notice we're working with the enemy?" Randy whispered. 

"Dude, how else are we gonna get out of here? None of us are science smart besides Steel, and he split off with Max." Danny replied.

"Now to figure out what's causing this mess." Viceroy mumbled. 

"Anyone seen Howard and Jake lately?" Max questioned. "Oh, there they are! Hey, over here!" 

"Jake? Howard?" Randy questioned. 

The two looked up and growled. "Look out!" They went straight for Randy and Viceroy, who dodged. 

"Okay, stay calm.." Danny assured.

"Danny!" Danny turned just in time to see Howard coming at him, scratching his arm, then scratching Randy's. By this time, Jake had scratched Viceroy. "Max, here!" Danny tossed Max a rope, and used the other rope to tie Jake. Max tied Howard up. 

"Everyone okay?" Danny asked, concerned. "Well, except for those two.." He mumbled. The 'zombies' started beating at the door.

Danny grabbed Max. "Those door's won't hold forever. We need to figure out why this is happening, and save Jake and Howard."

Randy walked up from behind. "See if Steel can get to the mainframe on the lower level and get the computers back online." The two paused, staring at Randy. "What? Howard know's this place by heart. We'll have to head up to the monitoring station, though."

Max groaned. "Though the hallways with the walkers?" Danny nodded. "Ugh.. you hear that, Steel?" 

'We are linked, are we not?' 

Max grabbed Howard and Danny grabbed Jake as they headed for the elevator, hiding behind them, using brooms to keep the two in line. 

"Sorry about this, Howard." Max muttered. 

They had all walked into a separate room, Viceroy shutting it. "Hey bucket-head, any luck?"

'I'm stuck in traffic at the moment. Why didn't somebody tell me it was zombie rush hour? Steel to Monkey-Boy, mainframe sighted, over. Well hello, dolly. Maxwell? Abra cadabra!' 

Viceroy shouted a 'yes'! "It looks like the gas is dissipating in the upper levels, but it's still think in the lower ones."

'And that's not all... remember the Doctor Xander fellow we met earlier today? According to McFist Industries rather grumpy mainframe...'

"Xander's lab is the only one in the building that still has full power!" They both shouted in unison. 

'Is there an echo in here? Testing, testing, 1-2.'

"The computer analysis of the purple gas. It corresponds exactly with what Doctor Xander had been working on."

"Wait, so Mr. Viceroy, you're saying he did this on purpose?"

"Oh, I know he did."

"But how does something like that do something like this?" 

"Xander's formula was designed to break down toxins at the cellular level, quite fascinating, really, It dissolves chemical bonds, feeding on particulate matter, re-sequencing gas and toxins. If the potion had been stable, if Xander had been stable, it could've been used to combat just about any form of pollution. But unleashed on human beings.. it breaks down neural inhibitors, feeds on the parasites within us that keep us alive."

Max gulped. He was really worried about his friends. He needed an antidote. Turning around, max jumped, seeing everyone else currently turned into Zombies. 

\--------Ninja Fight/Time skip!----------

"No luck, all the files are encrypted!"

"Hm, I know, I can make one! It's simply a matter of finding the toxin's neutralizing agent. I just hope all the ingredients are here." Steel mixed vile's, "That should just about do it."

"All right, here goes.." Max poured it in, doing nothing. "Is it working?" 

"Something's missing.. Toxon's catalyst, the chemical key to his concoction But where would stinky-face keep it?" They both looked towards the fishbowl with a plastic fish inside it. "Fishy?"

"Fishy." Max grabbed it, pouring it into the solution. 

"Houston, we have antidote.

"Yes!" They high fived. 

"All toxins have been neutralized." 

"Then open sesame!" Max opened the barricaded doors. "Awesome job buddy, let's cart that creep away." Max turned around. "Uh oh." 

"Max? What?" Steel turned around. "Uh oh." 

\----------------------

Max rushed into the room his friends were left in, sighing in relief to see them normal. "Don't you guys ever do that to me again!" Max quickly checked over them for any injuries they might've caused themselves. 

"Us? What about you! You were fighting those things alone!" Danny pointed out, glaring at him.

"Danny, always the mother hen, relax. He's fine, see?" Randy pulled Danny into a hug, soothing him.

"Max, we thought we all lost you, dude!" Jake tugged Max's sleeve, pulling him into a group hug. 

"Never do that to us again!" Randy scolded. 

"Aright, Alright." Max gulped. "I have something to tell you guys.. About what it was in the restaurant.." 

The three let go, facing him. "Whatever it is, tell us, Max." Jake soothed, sitting next to him.

"I like you. All of you.. and I want this to work out.." Max muttered, "Today made me realize what my life would be like without you three, and I don't want that.. please, can we try?" 

The three glanced at each other. "A poly relationship?" Danny questioned, eyebrows raised.

Max blushed. "Yeah.. I know it's stupid-"

"I think we should try." Jake shrugged. 

Danny grinned. "I wouldn't mind. Besides, I was gonna talk to Randy about that. I felt like something was still missing even though I had one part of the puzzle piece. Randy, will you try?" 

Randy gazed into their eyes. "How will this work? We're a quartet." 

Danny smirked. "I'm sure we can figure it out. For Max?"

Randy sighed, smiling. "All right. Let's give it a shot."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh! I am so sick of McFist! He's come after me and my boyfriends everyday for two weeks!" Randy complained to Howard.

\----Previously that week---

"Where do you think you're going?" Randy and Danny chased after Robot monkey's, only to turn around when they ran after them, Danny forgetting he has ghost powers (again), and the two monkey's multiplied by six.

\----Another day in the week---

Max kicked off a robotic tiny lizard, running after the ones Randy had been following, only to get slammed into by another one from behind, Randy following next to them.

The students watched as another robot came right after, landing on the two hero's.

\----Another day----

Jake raised an eyebrow at the cake that had said 'for ninja and friends only,' Randy reaching for it.

"Come onn!"

"Huh?" Jake and Randy both looked up, seeing McFist on a giant screen with weapons pointed at them. How did they miss that?

"Take it!" McFist encouraged. Randy only sighed while Jake face palmed.

\------Present day------

"Okay, that last one was just insulting. Listen, I don't care what we do today as long as it has zero percent to do with Hannibal McFist." Randy turned around, and frowned.

"People of Norrisville!" Viceroy shouted on stage. "Put your fists together for man of the hour, Hannibal McFist!" Doors opened to reveal McFist.

McFist acted surprised. "Eh, what? Festival? In my honor of me? And the 50th anniversary of McSquiddles, but mostly me? Viceroy, you rascal. You shouldn't have!" "But you told me to." "I'm sure I didn't!" Randy growled. "Howard, did you know about this?" Howard chuckled. "I'm sure I didn't.." He took off a coat he was wearing showing McSquiddles celebration gear, Randy frowning in the background. "Half a century ago, my father launched an empire with this!" He pulled out a small showcase showing a McSquiddle. "The first McSquiddle!" The crowed gasped. "It's meat flavored!" "Oh, McSquiddle zero! Original! Original flavor!" Howard pulled Randy down, repeatedly pointing at the stage. "I've tasted everyone but you!" Howard cackled, hands rubbing together evilly. "Today that will change!" He fist pumped. "Look at him! What a jerkwad." Randy huffed out, not liking the man. "There ya go McSquiddie! Enjoy your day! Well, our day. Acutely it's my day!" He smirked, the golden statue popping up. "If these people knew what I knew about McFist, they'd cheer a different tune. One that goes booo!" "Cunningham, nobody cheers like that! Besides, they love the guy! There's nothing you can do about it. Stop holding a grudge because he attacked your boyfriends." "Oh yes there is! I could expose that lying liar for the ninja hating hater he is!" He took out the glowing red Nomicon. Or Nomi, as Danny liked to call the book. Randy took off, speeding back towards his friend. "Just one second I'm so sorry," and took off, schoolping in an alley way. He watched a guy poke a hornet's nest, only for it to attack. "Ouch, that's gotta sting.." Randy mumbled. "'Provoke your enemy, and he will fight back.' That's right Nomicon! McFist has poked this hornet's nest one too many times!" The Nomicon seemed to huff in frustration, then schlooped him out. "I'm the nest! Provoked!" He held up the ninja mask, only to realize it was a street cat. Provoked, it attacked. "Gah! Garbage cat!" He threw the cat off of him, successfully pulling out the ninja mask. "Yes!" He then transformed into the ninja. ------------ "That's right, get a pic with the most beloved man in town! The ninja, eh!? The ninja!?" Danny scanned the crowed, finding Randy. He nudged his two boyfriends, pointing at the forth. "Uh, dudes, I think Randy's gonna do something big. McFist pissed him off too much by attacking us.." Jake mumbled, getting nod's of agreement. "Ah, I meant, me! Me is what we're commemorating!" McFist growled, glancing on top of his statue. "Smoke Bomb!" Randy smirked watching his boyfriend's jaw's drop. Howard must've invited them here. "Get him!" McFist instinctively shouted. "Uh, I mean, hey! How's the ninja business been treating you and your friends?" The trio in the crowd growled when he had put an arm around Randy's shoulder. Randy quickly shoved him off, pointing his index finger. "Don't you play McFriendly with me, McFist! I'm here to show these good people that your an evil villain out to wonk the ninja!" The crowed gasped. "Don't take that from him!" Viceroy encouraged. "Your a business man!" "You would say that, Viceroy! You created all of his WND's." The two blinked. "Weapon's of Ninja Destruction?!" "Ooo," "Solid acronym." Viceroy praised. "Everything that McFist makes is secretly designed to destroy the ninja!" The crowed gasped. "Like this McFroyo stand. Switch it this way, vanilla, but this way, chocolate? Okay, then what about when I do this?!" "Uh, it's swirl. Who doesn't love a swirl?" McFist stated, gaining cheer's from the crowed. "Okay, all right, but what about these hat's thing? There are no way these are just hats." Randy threw one. "Come on, I'm right here. You gonna destroy me, or hold hat's like some kind of keyots?" Randy started to attack it. Jake sighed. "I know Randy's right, but man, c'mon, why attack defenseless hats?" "Now that's what I call a crime against fashion!" McFist quipped. "The statue! Of course!" Randy threw a fireball at it, stunning his boyfriends. When did Randy learn to do that? "Nope, that wasn't a weapon.." Randy hopped on stage, quirking an eyebrow seeing his best friend cry. What happened? "You've gone too far this time, ninja! These people would never believe that their beloved gazillion air is acutely your arch enemy!" The crowd gasped, whispering amongst themselves. "Uh, Hannibal," "Hold on Viceroy! Ninja, I'm going to destroy you! I'm going to blast you to pieces!" That was all it took for the trio down below to sneak off and transform, standing behind Randy. McFist suddenly intimidated, though to his credit, kept talking. "THEN THOSE PIECES TO PIECES, ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" The crowd gasped, some crying, others comforting their friends. Viceroy quickly took away the mic. "They can hear you!" "McFist is a bad guy!" "He want's to destroy the ninja!" "And those nice friends of his!" "No! That's not it, it's a joke!" He slowly walked up to Randy, warily keeping an eye on his boyfriends, wrapping his arm around the Ninja's shoulders. "We were just wonking around, eh?" Randy pushed him off. "Booo!" he called out, others joining in. Randy grinned, hugging his boyfriend's, ignoring the crowds despair. ------------- Half an hour later, the remaining people were still stunned. "McFist is a bad guy? Skewow, man. Skewow." Randy grinned, leaning against the stage, his now human boyfriends leaning against the stage next to him, still in Ninja mode. "McFist get's the hornet's nest, McFist get's stung! Ninja win!" Howard jumped over the edge. "I tricked you into coming to this festival so that I could have a good time." Howard got in Randy's face. "But now you're having my good time! I hope this comes back on you." Howard stated, getting a gasp from the group of teens. "You take that back!" Randy pointed at Howard. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it. You know that was just the sugar me talking. Gah! That garbage cat has the Meat McSquiddle! Get back here!" Howard yelled, taking off after him, "This will not come back at me. Right guys?" Randy just go silence from the group, staring blankly at him, pointing at the Mc Industries building, watching a stanked McFist roar and jump out of the winow. "Ah! It came back on me!" Randy shouted, glad his boyfriends knew when to fight and avoid confrontation. Randy avoided something thrown at him. "What the juice?" He then flipped on a car, then flipping off. "Ninja Tycoon!" He grabbed out a weapon, only to be slammed into a wall. "Stanked McFist?! But this is his fault, he poked the hornet's nest!" McFost growled, grabbing Randy's leg, pulling him out of the wall, slamming him into the ground. Not but a few seconds later, a dragon slammed into McFist, growling. "Back off, dude! He's ours!" A series of Fireballs from Jake, ecto blasts from Danny, and huge hits from Max, forced McFist to stumble back away from Randy, the three teen hero's standing proudly in front of him. McFist only growled in annoyance, hit them out of the way, and ran for Randy, throwing him up a building. "Ahhhhhhh- uh oh.. ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Randy fell, before catching himself. "Ninja Pyrimid sprint!" Randy ran across the building. He winked at McFist. "My rides here, dude. Cya!" Randy twirled, jumping off the Pyramid, coming back into view riding on a dragon. "How's that for a ninja?" Jake quipped, grinning. Danny and Max suddenly flew next to McFist, Max flying in to land a punch, sending him into a building. "Yo, bet that's gonna hurt." Jake grinned, the other's nodding in agreement. "You can say that again." Steel replied from Max's suit. ----Ninja time skip----- "Howard, give us the Meat McSquibble!" Danny stressed, palm outstretched. Howard hissed, crouching in a corner. "No!" Randy calmly walked forward. "Howard, buddy, my main man-" He paused, shrinking at the three glare's tossed his way. "My best bud, c'mon, man, just give me the McSquiddle, and we can all go home." Randy soothed. Howard slowly inched his hand towards Randy, dropping the McSquiddle. "Max, catch!" Randy expertly tossed it over to Max, who had tossed it into McFist's mouth, destankig him. "Ee, what happened??" "I poked the hornet's nest instead of protecting norrisville, and I almost shoobed it." "I see your mouth moving but everything's like blah blah blah blah blah." McFist decided to shut up when Jake growled at him in warning. He did not need to face a dragon, a ninja, a ghost, and.. what ever those people were, and it seemed the town was cheering them on. "I had to unpoke the hornet's nest." "Wow! There's a brain in my arm!" "Wow, okay, hey! It's just the stankisa, folks. Turns out McFist was only trying to destroy us because he was a monster. I was wrong. Honest mistake. You know, it happens." Bucky thought for a moment. "You know, I've turned into a monster once." "Don't know what your angle is, ninja, But i'm still gonna take you down." Danny's eye's glowed in warning this time, making McFist shrink back. Max grinned. "I just have one thing to say. WHAT?! You're giving free McFist pads to everyone?!" Danny gasped. "But won't that cost you a fortune!?" Jake grinned. "Is this guy great, or not?" The four teen hero's grinned, before disappearing from sight. ------------------------ "First a ninja, now a dragon, a Ghost, and an- alien? This is getting too much." "Well, it's a good thing I have accomplishes in high places, Viceroy. I'll get something to deal with your little problems. Don't you worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know, on week day's it'll take me a while to do these chapters, so probably one every two days. On Weekends, Two every one, if I don't run out of things to write, or something doesn't come up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and let me know how I can make it better!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any spelling error's! Enjoy!

"Howard, what two word's am I thinking of right now?" The five teens walked out of the plane, allowing the lady's to put leis around their necks. 

"Pizza Donuts!" 

"What? Huh? No! Spring break!" 

"Oh, I thought you were saying what two words am I thinking of right now. Huh. How much of nothing are we gonna do this week?" 

The three teens behind them followed, clearly not enjoying being ignored. "All the nothing! It's spring break, baby! No Stankings, No Ninja, No McFist, Just you guys, me, and the sounds of nada." 

Howard grinned. "Hah! Doing things is for Shoobs." 

An air horn sounded. "What up what up? All right welcome to club Kev, lake Larose's premiere, all in fun, tropical resort. I am the kev. Chaperone. Can I get a shaka from all my chill seekers?" Randy and Howard excitedly shook their hands, while the trio behind then reluctantly put them up. "Check it, we got one rule. There are no rules! Except one rule. Anyone that doesn't chill, they get the big bounce!" 

Princple Slimovitz raised his hand. "Uh, excuse me, Mr um, the Kev, what exactly do you mean by chill?"

"You know, like um, kick back and relax?"

"But I was gonna kick back and then relax." He gasped. "Am I chilling incorrectly?" Danny raised an eyebrow as his lei started beeping and turning red. It's turning red! What's happening?!" Suddenly a bubble popped out, and shot him off somewhere. 

"Whoa, oh oh oh, Big Bounce. Bummer skeziles." 

"Hey boys! Gretchen here says she's got a great opportunity on time shares!" 

"We don't even use the time share we have! Not that I want to.. four weekends in flaq ville? No thank you."

"Okay okay. What should we not do first?" 

"I can't even think about not doing anything till I eat something!" 

"Let's go find some food." Danny whispered to the other's, who nodded in agreement following Danny with Howard and Randy following behind.  
\-----------------

"After this, I say we don't do the eco hike, and then not take hula lessons."

"Oh! And at 5:30 we gotta remember to bail on those sand art classes."

"This is the best! No school, no monsters, no McFist!" 

"Why'd you say it like that? Don't you mean, no McFist?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, Howard, McFist." Danny pointed over his shoulder, cast a glare at Randy, then continued to find his favorite food's. Randy paid no mind, as he glared at McFist, not noticing his lei was beeping.

"Cunningham, your chillomoter!" Howard warned.

Randy slowly calmed himself down, and his lei stopped beeping. "Just seeing him makes me- gah! Do you know how many times that shoob has tried to destroy m- us?"

"He's not here to destroy you, he want's to chill, like you should be doing." 

McFist tossed back a shrimp, accidentally hitting Randy, causing his chill-o-meter to go off. "Gah!" 

"Chill, your gonna get big bounced!" Howard warned, then the nomicon glowed red. 

"Not if I big bounce him first!"

"Would you talk some sense into him!?" Howard yelled at the book, just as Randy slchooped in.

"Why are you three ignoring him? It's only stressing him out more!" Howard suddenly asked, startling the three teens. Danny only shrugged, Max looked the other way, and Jake huffed. "Okay, this has something to do with me, doesn't it?" Silence. "Totally has something to do with me." Nothing. "Alright, spit it out!" The three turned, walking away.

\--------------

Randy grinned, arms crossed waiting for McFist by the pool. McFist came out of the water, gasping when he saw Randy.

"How's the water?" 

"You!? But me! Vacation!"

Randy poured sunscreen into his hand. "Could you do my front?" 

"No! No! Gee!" McFist's lei started beeping. "Nooo!" Suddenly, he was wrapped up in a bubble, and shot off somewhere.  
\-----------

After getting out of his ninja suit, he had walked over where Howard sat. "Aw, you just did something!"

"I had to do something, so we could do nothing! Relax scezzile! See? Left to chill."

Danny grinned, and chucked a volleyball at Randy's head, the other two teen's clapping, walking up with their tour guide.

"Hey hey hey, we've got a sick game of limbo Volleyball goin'. How low can you throw?"

Howard huffed, and walked the other way, Randy following with an apologetic smile sent to the three scowling teens. 

"Why is everybody trying to get us to do something?"

"Don't worry, nothing is on the menu and nothing isn't what we will not have."  
\----------------

"Under water lounge, straight ahead."

"Oh thank cheese, this was starting to feel a lot like doing something.

\----------------  
Danny grinned, tossing the Volleyball over to Jake, who caught it instinctively. "Jake, hit it, dude!" 

Jake grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, habit yo!" 

Max nodded. "I can relate. I can't even play soccer anymore!"

The three laughed, unaware of the ship docking at the bay until their guide said something.

"Welcome to club Kev! Lake Larose's premiere all in fun-" He had handed the robot a lei, only for it to get ribbed apart. 

"Whoa oha, be careful downtown frown. You're gonna bounce all my skizzles!" He motioned to all the adults who had blinking lei's, though he had noticed the three teens we're as calm as ever. 

"Jam the chill-o-meter." The masked man ordered. The robot's came out with a box and a red button. They had pressed the red button, and allowed it to send off a shockwave to disable the Chill-O-Meter's.

"No one's bouncing anywhere until I find the ninja." 

Danny gritted his teeth. "Randy had to do something!" Jake and Max only sighed.

"But that skizzle and hezile!"

"C'mon, the Kev, you know he's hezile, and I'm holding you hostage untizle- uhm, Until the ninja gives himself up to me! His friend's aren't allowed to help either!" 

Danny gulped. On one hand, if they helped they'd be endangering the man. But if they didn't.. 

"Danny? What do we do?" Max asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We don't help. Randy's gotta do this on his own." Danny replied.

"But-" Jake started.

"No." Danny said sternly, allowing himself to get dragged away by the robot's.  
\------------------  
Howard and Randy had just gotten out of the water, spotting smoke off in the distance.

"What's with all the smoke?"

"You know what they say, when there's smoke-" 

"There's barbeque!" They finished in unison, running towards the smoke.

They had gotten to where the smoke was coming from, only to see the robot's giving the other's food.

"Rotter bots? This isn't chill. Where the skizzles is the Kev? Better question, why aren't the guy's doing anything!?" 

"Where the skizzles is the barbeque?" 

They watched as Danny hesitantly went to get seconds, only to get zapped. "No free fills." Randy clenched his fists. He knew Danny hated electricity, and that made it all the more worse.

Howard gasped. "No Free Fills? This isn't a buffet! It's a cafeteria!" 

"What the juice is going on!?" 

They watched the TV turn on. "Attention, Club Kev is under new management. All chilling will cease until I have the ninja!" He took out an Ice Cube, heading to Kev.

"No no no no! Not my hot tub! My undies are gonna get ukie." 

Howard sighed. "Aw, this has to be your fault."

"How is this my fault? Their pirates. I had nothing to do with this."

"Clocks ticking, Ninja. More hostages, robots!"" The screen blanked out, and the robot's went to grab three more hostages. They grabbed Randy's boyfriend's.

"He want's the ninja? I'll give em' the ninja." Randy growled, ducking behind a bush changing. "No one take's my boyfriends." 

"See! That sounds a lot like something." 

Randy glared. Mort suddenly popped in out of nowhere. "Ninja! Thank goodness. You gotta follow me to the time share office!" Mort grabbed Randy's arm, pulling him away.

"Dad! He's not interested! Ugh, this is flackville all over again."

Randy was pulled into a room some people in it, the door shutting behind them. "I have to save those three kids and get everyone out off this island!" 

"And the Kev," Howard whispered.

"And the Kev!" 

"But we're completely surrounded." Mort pointed out.

"The Chill-O-Meter's! We can big bounce back to the mainland!" 

Howard groaned. "Aw, nothing your saying isn't something!" 

"Nobody's bouncing anywhere, ninja. That nasty pirate king? He's got some sort of jammer with him up in the zip line tower."

"So I'll sneak up and destroy it?"

"No! You'll never make it! The place is lousy with marona bot's!" 

"Then I won't sneak up and destroy it." People started whispering fearfully. "I mean I won't sneak, but I'll destroy it. Just trust me, I got this." They made sounds of agreement. 

\-------------

"Where's the ninja?" Danny watched as the man dropped in another ice cube, and he shivered. "Where is he!?"

"Sir, that water is practically tempter, I think he would've told us by now, but those kid's might have an idea." 

"Why's your voice sound like my voice?" 

Danny watched warily as the scientist face palmed. "We're both using voice modulators."

"How are we gonna know who's talking? Check one, check two. Is that you or me?" 

"Let's just get answer's out of the kid's." They walked towards the teenagers.

\--------------

Randy popped out from behind the bush, glaring as he watched them near his boyfriends. 

"This spring break is so wonk.." Howard muttered. Randy motioned towards the rope, and Howard 'tied' his hands up.

\------------

Danny backed closer to the wall, eyes wide as the electricity crackled. "Hey!" Everyone turned, facing Howard. "Word on the street is your looking for a ninja." 

"I know! No way some kid could capture the ninja! But he totally did, so don't think about it too much!" 

Jake sighed. "My hero.." He muttered sarcastically, Max chuckling beside him. 

"Yes! We did it! We got the ninja! It worked!" Howard pulled Randy along, giving the rope to the man. 

"So, I'm just gonna take Kev and the kids," Danny had shot him a glare at the word kids, "and zip on out of here." Robot's blocked his path.

"No one is going anywhere until the Ninja's destroyed!"

"I ain't staying around for that! Hah!" Randy easily broke the rope, getting the Robot's out of the way using his scarf. "Howard, get the Kev and those ki-teens, out of here!" 

"I overstoodled myself and noodled my walking pins." A robot threw up at the sight of his legs, and Kev jumped onto Howard's back. "Looks like we'll have to go Piggy Ziggy!" 

"Ninja Rings!" 

"Hold on tight, because I'm NOT touching you." Howard grabbed on the zip line, and went down.

"Allright! Grip me and rip me! Skidizzle!"

"Ewwwww!" 

Jake motioned for Danny to get on his back, (He had looked in no condition do hang on to something), and grabbed a zip line, Max going next. 

"C'mon, c'mon everybody, Make sure there's nothing above your head! When that big bounce comes, you don't wanna bump your head!" Mort Shouted 

"Whoa! Tasty zip line equizzle! I've been 9-5 in here for months, and I still hadn't tried it!"

"Stop. Talking." Howard groaned, followed by Danny, Max, and Jake. 

"Okay, the second these baby's are back online, I want you all to go to your stress place. Mines Cholesterol."

"Mine's those maroto bots are coming to kill us." 

Danny's eye's widened. "Cover me, I'm gonna go Ghost!" The two nodded, covering Danny as he went ghost, jumping in front of the group. 

Howard clearly didn't believe in Danny's skills. "Mort, if this is the end, I want you to know I only kind of blame you."

"I love you too Howie." Danny blasted a few bot's, when their lei's came online. They all suddenly were trapped in bubbles, and bounced off. 

\------------

"Wonkest spring break ever! We did something."

"At least here we definitely know we're not gonna do anything."

Danny rolled his eye's. "You just be lucky we forgave you. Howard was only in the crossfire.

"What were you mad about anyway?" Howard questioned.

"Randy." Jake sent a glare at him.

Randy gulped. "I may have schlooped them into the Nomicon and may have eaten their food and used their homework to finish my own, then forgot they were in the Nomicon.. for an hour or two.." 

Howard only laughed, gaining three glares.

"At least the Nomicon liked you three!" Randy defended himself.

"Lucky for you..." Danny mumbled, going back to writing his essay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm really happy the way this turned out even with having to start over four times when I was almost finished! (It frustrated me to no end. Don't believe my lies!) It was fun to do so! (No it wasn't...) Enjoy! (Please....xD)

"And here you can see happy McFist employees manufacturing some of your favorite human fuels like McMeat Stache. The moustache-flavored meat snack." The class watched in awe. Danny and Jake shuddered when the sign next to it went from 99% meat to 98% meat, though felt amused when the Robo-Ape fell in.

"Ooooh! Amazing! It tastes exactly like moustache.

"You don't know what moustache tastes like." Randy replied from his spot next to Danny, on the left of him Jake, and on the right of Danny Max. They somehow managed to fit four people in a two people seat. Who knew? 

"Really? Have you kissed my nana on the mouth? Because I have." Randy shuddered, sighing thankfully when Danny pat his shoulder in silent comfort. 

"Ever stare up at the stars and wonder where sand comes from? Find out at our next stop."

"Ooh! I'm a huge sand collector. Well, not huge sand. That'd just be rocks." Everyone groaned, face palming. Danny groaned, Burying his head in Randy's neck, sighing when he felt Jake take one of his hands, Randy taking the other. Max smiled at the three, then laid his own head on Danny's shoulder.

"Ugh! I'm in my archenemy's lair. It's my chance to stop his next evil scheme before it even starts, and I'm stuck on this stupid tour." Randy groaned, lightly squeezing Danny's hand. 

"I'm enjoying this stupid tour." Howard defended the tour. "We're about to find out how sand is made. Face it. For once, there is no scheme."

"That's how sand is made?" Randy asked, shaking. "Did you have any idea!" 

"None!" Howard shouted. 

The intercom turned on, McFist's voice was eard through the speakers. "Yes! This scheme is totally going to change the game! It's going to be a real change gamer!" 

"I think you mean Game changer."

"Game changer! I love it! Hey, what is that? Some sort of button?" He tapped it again, turning off the intercom.

"Did you hear that? McFist has a game changer."

"Do you know what that means? He's found a way to destroy the ninja!" 

"--Found a way to change games without getting up from your bean bag! Or your thing." 

"I need to get off this tram and find that game changer."

"We're going with you!" Danny suddenly interrupted. 

"Me and Jake can't. You know what they'll think if we all sneak off. How about you and Randy go? Me, Jake, and Howard will cover for you." 

"Principal Slimovitz, Danny and Howard are talking about sneaking off the tour!"

"What the cheese, Doug?" Randy groaned, sliding down in his seat. 

"Thank you, Douglas, for bringing this to my attention. Now unfortunately for Douglas, the only thing I hate more than tour deserters is a tattletale. Everyone look at Doug. Nowhere else, just at Doug. Don't worry about what Randy and Danny are doing, look at Doug. Doug's the one in trouble. Only Doug. Just at Doug. Nowhere else. Everyone look at Doug. Look at Doug." Danny and Randy had taken this as a chance to run off, waving at the other three teens before disappearing. 

"Humph! Viceroy's lab.." Randy muttered. 

"The game changer's gotta be in here." Danny whispered, looking around the lab. 

"I don't know why I answered that."  
"Quick! In the porta potty!" Randy quickly shoved Danny in the porta potty. "It's the same every time. "Why haven't you destroyed the Ninja? I've been trapped in a hole for 800 years. Boo-hoo!" "What are you doing?" Danny question, watching Randy. "Trying to program this stupid techno toilet to be ready for Howard. Let's see. I'll lead off with a one." The timer added a one up on the sign. Randy tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Better make it a two." The thing added a two after a flash of light. "I really don't think you should be doing that.." Danny muttered. "Just a one after all. No, it's a three! Better make it a three!" "What's a three?" Danny asked. "I don't know." Randy shrugged, adding a three. The timer up top then said 1213. "I can't believe you just did that." Danny accused, walking out of the time machine, arm's crossed. "Why are you getting all weird? We do it all the time!' randy paused. "What happened to Viceroy's lab? What happened to Norrisville? What the juice?" "Randy, what is this place?" Danny whispered, keeping close to Randy while walking around the old village. "Welcome to Ye Olde Amusement Pit. Skibow, forsooth, skibow." "Randy, I think we're in Norrisville! We went back in time!"  
"You mean that porta potty was a time machine?" Randy asked, eyes wide. "Good thing Howard wasn't here, or he would've-" A loud rumbling could be heard, the ground shook underneath the impact of something. "It's a stampede! Grab your kinfolk. Run! Come on, now get!" "People, you better hide! Ok, no, you're good? You're already hiding? OK. Looks like we got here just in Ninja/Ghost time. I don't know what the cheese is going on, but it ends now." Randy and Danny had each changed shouting their normal battle cries. "Ninja flip!" Randy hopped over the rats, swing them around. "Randy! Look! Stank!" Radny looked over to where Danny had just hit one with a ecto-blast, the rat changed back into normal form. "But that would mean.. The Sorcerer!" Randy picked out the sorcerer riding on top of the stanked rats. "Aww, I just got that wagon respoked!" Danny chuckled at their younger version principle. Some things never change.  
"OK, all right, OK. Yeah, no, no, no. Looks like I'm fighting the Sorcerer today. That's not a big deal. Holy cheese, I'm fighting the Sorcerer today!" Randy panicked, Danny's soothing word's calming him down enough to get back into action "Ninja battle rap flip! Ninja battle rap flip! Ninja battle rap flip!" He flipped over the stanked rats, going in for a hit on the sorcerer leaving Danny as animal control. "Ninja, this will not be your day" The sorcerer threw a ball of green magic at Randy, throwing him into the stampede. In panic, Danny dove down, grabbed Randy (almost getting trampled in the process), and flew into the air, dodging the tornado sent at them, and flew off, spotting a familiar pit. Diving down, Danny had dropped Randy, dusting himself off, shakily standing after running into a cloths line. Danny was suddenly hit into the pit, and in his moment of panic forgot about his powers. (He seems to be doing that a lot.) The cloacked figure walked up to the edge. "My clan has chased you across many lands. Finally, the terror you began begins to end now!' "No, wait!" Randy yelled, pulling on the cloak.  
"Wait! Er, What does that mean exactly?" The cloaked figure stomped down on Danny's fingers, making Randy wince. "Fingers! Standing on my fingers! Ow!" Danny fell, only to get caugh by the cloaked figure, pulling him up. The figure held him up, and the clothes he had over his jumpsuit flew off. "You're not the Sorcerer." "No cheese, man. I'm the Ninja, and that's my boyfriend Phantom." "Impossible! There is but one Ninja, and I am he." He threw off his cloak revealing a familiar red and black suit. "Wait a minute.." Danny muttered. "Back in time, Sorcerers out, bottomless pit," "Crazy Nomicon jabber.. W. T. juice? You're the first Ninja!" Randy gaped. "Ow!" Danny huffed out, after he was so rudely thrown like a rag doll. "You threw me!"  
"I was going to trap the Sorcerer in this hole forever. The plan you have undone can now never be done! You've doomed us all! Jerk!" The ninja ground out, glaring at Danny. "Doomed us all? I think you're exaggerating a little. I mean, it's not like we just wonked up the future, right?" Randy questioned from behind the ninja, following him. Suddenly, a blast came from inside the hole, throwing him further away. "Oh, boy." Randy muttered, getting himself up as he watched Danny dust himself off. "Come on, First Ninja. It's not that bad. We'll fix this together." Randy reassured, earning an eye roll from Danny. "My brothers made the ultimate sacrifice in the battle to defeat the Sorcerer. And in one moment, you have wrought our destruction." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We were fighting the Sorcerer until you kicked me." Randy muttered, defending himself and boyfriend. "If anyone hath wrought anyone's destruction, you hath wrought it. Huh?" "I think he means you doomed us all." "Me? It was you too!" "Who was messing with the time machine!" "Ow!" Randy yelped. "Hey!" Danny swatted away the scarf that had yanked their heads knocking them together "Stop talking! I must visualize our dilemma if I am to actualize the solution."  
"This guy talks like the Nomi." Danny muttered.=  
"I know, right?" "Ninja!" "What is it, my trusty squire Plop Plop?" "Why are they laughing?" The first ninja only rolled his eyes and went back to meditating. "Your name!" Danny gasped out, not able to hold back laughter. "Plop Plop! It's fantastic!" Randy chuckled wiping away a tear. "What do they call you?" "Danny.." Phantom muttered. "Danny? That's a girls name!" Plop Plop laughed, causing Danny to blush in discomfort. "Technically either gender can use it." Randy pointed out. "Enough! My trap has failed." the first ninja hissed, quieting down the teens. "Plop Plop, did you retrieve the Tengu Stone?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "About the stone, the sorcerer got it." He replied. "You have failed, Ninja. The stone is finally mine! I will harness its power and enslave you all!" "So that seems bad." Randy muttered, getting hit in the gut from his boyfriend and first ninja. "Ohh! OK, one, you gotta teach me how to do that. And two, we can fix this." "He's right. This is what he does. He messes things up and then he fixes them." Danny stated getting a 'Hey!' from Randy. "And what do you do?" "I point out the fact that he messed up and tell him he has to fix it. Oh, I also do this, and this, and this, and this-" "We get it!" Randy groaned, though couldn't help the twitch of a smile watching Plop plop's jaw drop when his boyfriend showed off his powers. "What?" Plop Plop asked, speechless. "Stop it!" The older ninja yelled suddenly. "Sh! Settle." Danny soothed the ninja. "I get myself into these little dillies ATT. All the Time. We'll just ask the NinjaNomicon." Randy pulled out the book. "What is that?!" "Oh! You are in for a treat." Randy grinned. "You're gonna love the Nomicon. You talk just like it. Come, my friend, shoob with me!" Randy opened the book, schlooping them in, leaving Danny and Plop Plop behind. "So..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah..." \------------------ "The NinjaNomicon is the combined wisdom of every ninja ever. It knows, like, everything. So, Nomicool, we got a Sorcerer on the loose. He's armed with a super powerful secret stone. What do you got? Here we go, here we go! 'You cannot right the future until you write the past.' Uh huh.." "You don't know what that means, do you?" "I do not." They watched as a scroll appeared, showing his high school. The sorcerer was there stanking everyone. Oh, boy." Randy muttered, suddenly schlooping out. "Whoa!" "My first name is Plop.My last name was already Plop." Plop Plop explained. "No, no, no! The Nomicon is disappearing! Randy panicked, holding the book close. "I think by wonking up the past, we shoobed the future!" \---------------- "And the next stop on our tour of McFi Onward!" Howard sighed. "Most boring tour ever." Suddenly, the sorcerer burst in through the wall riding on stanked Julian, destroying their tour guide, and ran out. The sign turned to 97% meat. Jake grinned. Danny was right. That was amusing. "Principal Slimovitz, some guy just destroyed our tour guide!' "Really, Doug? Tattling on an evil wizard, did we not just discuss this?" The three teens in the back gaped. Seriously? \---------------- "I have lost. I am defeated." "Ok I admit this looks bad, but we can't give up." "I'm down for giving up. Let's all give up." Plop Plop encouraged. "Come on, you stopped this guy once!" Danny encouraged, stepping next to Danny. "No, I didn't." "Where we come from you did." "Where you come from no longer exists. I have battled the Sorcerer my entire life. Now with the Tengu Stone, he is unstoppable. When you have given all you have, you have nothing left to give-" The ninja stopped talking when Danny had suddenly wrapped his arms around him, then lightly pushed the teen off, giving him a silent thanks. "I quit." He muttered, giving one last look to Danny and Randy before taking off, Plop Plop following. "We're Ninjas! We never quit! I can't believe he just quit. He's first Ninja. He's a legend. Fine, if he won't help-" "Don't. I know what you're gonna say. Let's do this." Randy smirked. Randy cackled in delight. "Yoo-hoo, Sorcerer!" Randy quickl got in an air first, hitting the stone out of his hands. They readied for battle. \-------------- Danny whistled to himself in human form, casually walking to the stone. Picking it up, he causally walked out. Suddenly stopping, he grinned, having an idea. \--------------- "So, Ninja, you must be desperate to start a fight you cannot win." "I don't need to win. I was just distracting you long enough to snatch the stone. Now it's gone. You'll never see it again." The sorcerer whistled. "Got the stone." The sorcerer suddenly took it. "Had the stone. "  
"Oh, boy." Danny muttered. "Prepare to be destroyed!" The sorcerer yelled, only to get hit by an ectoblast, dropping the stone out of complete shock. "So do you get destroyed first? Or me?" Danny questioned, lighting up his fists in human form. The sorcerer yelled enraged, and lunged after Danny. Danny only grinned. "Let's do this ninja style. I'll follow your lead, ninja!" Randy grinned, and leapt into action cutting off the sorcerer and started his attacked, Danny following along the best he can. \-------------------- Nomi walked away from the battle, disappointed. Turning around for one last glance, he was surprised to see glowing green lights. Suddenly, he got it. "To write the future, you must right the past!" "Are you talking to me, or...?" "Shut up Plop Plop." \--------------- Danny groaned, getting thrown to the ground, Randy next to him, as the sorcerer drew nearer. "I really thought that would work.." Danny muttered. Suddenly, a red scarf grabbed the sorcerer, pulling him away from the two hurt hero's, punching him with the special dragon move, sending him flying off somewhere. "Hey! First ninja! Your back!" The ninja helped Danny up, and glanced over at Randy making sure he was okay, before jumping away. "Ninja never say quit!" Danny and Randy quickly followed Nomi to the pit, jut as he had threw in the sorcerer, covering it up with a bolder. The sorcerer started firing blasts on it, only for Plop Plop to jump on the bolder holding it down. "I can't hold this forever, guys!" "Only when the stone is made whole will the hole be made stone." "Sweet cheese! What the juice are you talking about?" "We've got to return the stone to the hole, Randy." Danny answered, tossing Randy the stone. Randy damasked, placing the stone in the middle of the bolder, allowing it to change. "The Sorcerer broke my spirit, but you two showed me what it means to be a true hero. It was very.." "Bruce?" Randy questioned. "Bruce. I like that." "Look, I'm gonna need you to write down everything you know. Believe it or not, things don't always go as smoothly - as they did today." "I believe it." Danny mumbled, getting elbowed from Randy, "You got it, Ninja." The two started clicking their tongues, pointing at eachother. "You fought bravely today. I will name all of my daughters in your honor." Plop Plop snickered. "Danny." Danny was momentarily saddened remembering someone (Not going unnoticed by first ninja and Randy, but grinned anyway. "And every time I go to the bathroom, I will remember you, Plop Plop." "Speaking of, we beed to head back before Jake, Howard, and Max tear their hair off worrying about us. \--------Back at McFist Industries---- Danny sighed after sneaking back, leaning on Jake, as Randy gave Max attention by laying an arm around his shoulder. "So that was what happened." "You think everything's back to normal?" Max questioned, glancing around. "Only one way to find out. Danny?" Danny grinned, scooting closer to Randy so he was able to see the other page of the Nomicon, and they both sclooped in. "Principal Slimovitz, Randy and Danny is sleeping!" Howard and the other's immediately tried covering them up. "Really, Doug, really?!" \------------ Once the two landed safely in the Nomicon, they gasped at the décor change. Suddenly the first ninja popped out of the painting in front of them, handing both of them an old fashioned pen. 

"Now it is your turn to write history." "So Bruce!" The two teens said in unison, pretty excited.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a pretty good chappie. What about you guys?

"Ooohhh!!"

"Mmm."

"Mmhmm." 

"Oooo!"

"Ho-ho-ha!"

"Yep-ep-ep-ep-ep."

"Heh Eh-he-eh-eh!"

"Spit it out already!" Danny interrupted. 

Slimovitz gasped. "Congratulations! Your GPAs are up to 90 percent!"

"Hurray!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait for it.." Max mumbled.

"Oh wait, my mistake, your GPAs are down to 06 percent! And you know what the problem is?"

"Underpaid teachers?" Randy asked hopefully.

"Overcrowded classrooms?" Howard asked.

"Terrible food?" Jake questioned.

"N-"

"It's you five! You're a terrible influence on each other.  
And I'm afraid there's only one solution."

"Better paid teachers?"

"Smaller class sizes?"

"Better food?"

"Y-" 

"I'm separating you for the rest of high school."

 

The five teens each had different reactions. Danny looked like he was about to kill the principle, which honestly Slimovitz didn't doubt it, Jake looked like he had wanted to hurl him through a window, Max looked super upset, Randy gasped with a small hint of panic in his eyes, and Howard gasped.

"What?! No honkin' way!" Randy shouted.

"You can't do that!" Max accused.

"He can.." Danny said angrily, fists clenched.

"How dare you split us up!" Howard got on top of the desk, Jake rushing to hold the teen back. "Bureaucrat! Hatchet man! "World's Greatest Principal?" In your dreams!" Howard threw the coffee mug, as the four teens behind him slowly backed away from the enraged teen.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm separating you unless you pass your English test tomorrow."

The teens let out a sigh of relief except Howard.

"How dare you!"

Jake tried calming him down. "No, dude, he's saying if we study hard and pass the test, we can hang." 

"How. dare. you!"

"I'll explain it to him." Randy whispered, taking Howard by the shoulder's leading him out.

"We're very appreciative for the second chance." Danny grinned, waved to his teacher, and quickly shut the door, pushing Howard out when he had come back to give a death glare. 

\-----------At Randy's house------------

"OK, the test is on the epic poem, The Prophecy of Hat Sword." Danny took out the textbook, dropping it onto the floor.

"Booosh! There's no way we can read all this!" Randy shouted, panicked. 

"Relax, Randy. I got it. I knew we wouldn't wanna read, so I got this." Jake tossed the Mix Tape to Jake. Jake had caught it, putting the Mix Tape in the player.

"Ahoy, I'm legendary movie star and 14th century poetry aficionado Brock Octane. And this is The Prophecy of Hat Sword. T'wen cauldrons boil, the dead shall walk, the blue beast decides its due. The silent shall speak, foule aireth reek, when prophecies come true." 

The teens slowly started to fall asleep, Randy, Danny, Max, and Jake cuddled up on bean bags, prepared to listen. 

 

"How long is this thing?!" Howard yelled, startling the teens behind him. "Seven hundred hours?! Even the easy way is hard! We're totally cheesed!"

"Are we?" Randy questioned, picking up the Nomicon.

"Oh great, an even boring-er book!" Danny growled, hitting Howard with the textbook laid out on the ground just as Randy had schlooped in.

An awkward silence filled the room, the three teens huddled up on the bean bags. Sighing, Howard spoke.

"You guys don't like me very much, do you?"

Jake snorted. "Is it that obvious?" 

"Jake! Be nice!" Danny hissed, lightly swatting his boyfriend.

Max only rolled his eyes. "We're just trying to get along with you for Randy's sake, Howard. We don't want him to choose."

Howard huffed. "Good, because he's my biffer!" Howard took out his tablet, starting to play.

The teens would have responded, if it weren't for Randy waking up. 

"Um, we're studying!" Howard paused, looking over his shoulder. "Ah, no, we're not."

"What'd the Nomicon say?" Danny questioned, scooting over so Randy could lay back in his spot.

"The answer is in the book," but it totally wasn't." Randy spotted the discarded textbook. "Unless I was looking in the wrong book!" Howard tossed Randy the text book, and the three teens watched as Randy flipped the pages. "Cauldrons boil, Dead walk, Silent speak, The prophecy of the blue beast. Prophecy? I think Nomicon was telling us to use a prophecy to scare Slimovitz into not splitting us up!"

"That's not what it was telling us.." Danny muttered.

"I'm with Danny on this one, Randy." Max nodded over to Danny in agreement. 

"That makes zero sense." Howard snorted. 

"It makes 100 senses! Think about it I PJ out, sneak into his room and tell him there's a Ninja prophecy that says he can't split us all up." "Yes! He's gotta believe the Ninja! Plus, I don't have anything else." Howard only shrugged as Randy gave him a look. Danny sighed. "It won't work." "It'll work." Randy reassured. \-------------------- "Ninja?! In my bedroom? Ahhh! Carl, the Ninja's here!" He yelled, startling his cat awake. "You can not split up those boys, I believe their names are Randy, Max, Danny, Jake, and Howard, is it? Is that their name? I don't know." Randy shrugged. "Why do you care?" Slimovitz asked, eyebrow raised. "Because of the ancient Ninja prophecy!" "There's a prophecy about those kids?!" He shrieked. "Shh-shh! Just listen!" Randy cleared his throat. "Beware the four signs that herald the coming of the Blue Beast: Cauldrons shall boil, The dead shall walk. The silent shall speak. And those boys shall be separated. This cannot come to pass!" Randy urged. "Wow, that is a scary prophecy." "Yes!" Randy nodded urgently. "If you believe in prophecies, which I don't." Randy groaned, sneaking out the window. "I mean, one time a fortune teller told me I'd end up sad and alone! Ninja? Ninja? Carl, Ninja left. Carl? Where'd you go?" \----------------Next day-------------- "He didn't buy it?! I didn't study because you said he'd buy it!" Howard shouted. "That's not why you didn't study." Max pointed out, getting a glare from Howard. "No, it's not. Cunningham, there's only thing to do." "Study?" Jake questioned. "No! Make him buy it!" Howard shouted, exasperated. Danny chuckled. "Uh, yeah, great idea." Randy rolled his eyes. "I'll just make all the stuff in our totally fake prophecy come true. You seen any cauldrons lately?" Howard nodded. "Mm-hmm."  
"Technically, that's a vat." Steel pointed out from Max's backpack, earning groans. Randy snuck around the corner, missing Danny's frown, and Max's disapproving head shake. "Ninja-Hot-Ball." He whispered, throwing it into the vast, as Steel stated. He soon snuck back over where the other four teens were gathered. "Wow! Look at that cauldron boil! I wonder what it means?" Howard questioned innocently. "It means Mrs. Dempsey knows just how I like my chili! Mmmm, mmm." The principle grinned, before the Chili fell through his bowl. "Ah! My bowl!" Randy grinned, "Don't worry," He turned to Howard whispering, "The dead shall walk. Remember?" Randy turned his grin to Danny, who paled. "Uh no! No way! I am not doing that!" \---------------- "I can't believe I'm doing this.." Danny mumbled, standing in the middle of the hall with Howard, white and black Jump suit in view, the DP symbol clear as day. "Here he comes!" Danny sighed, and pretended to chase after Howard, right after the lights shut off. "Hmm?" Their principle questioned, looking up to see Howard running from Phantom, one of the new school protectors. "Ah! Ah! The dead are walking!" Howard shouted, hands in the air "More like running, which Phantom knows full well is against the rules!" Phantom blinked, grinning sheepishly, hand rubbing behind his neck. "Sorry Mr. Slimovitz!" He called out, watching the man walk away. \---------------- Max groaned. He cannot believe Randy had gotten him and Steel to do this. "You call this a Cat Section?! Pa-thetic!" Max rolled his eyes at the principles antics, then hid underneath the desk. "Sorry, Stevens, but I need the silent to speak." Max mumbled, opening his bag letting out Steel. Steel silently delivered a small electric shock to the kid, telling Max how bad of an idea this was.  
\----------------------- Jake and Danny stood outside the library door, (They had come running when they heard an explosion sound) and stared at what was happening with open mouths. Steven was hopping around holding his leg, swearing up a storm. The two watched as he threw a chair in rage. They then slowly backed up, not missing the fact Max and Steel were slowly backing away from the table, and they also made their get-a-way. \---------------- "Wow. First words I ever hear out of your mouth and they are for mature audiences only!" He gasped. "Wait a second, The silent shall speak! The dead shall walk! The cauldrons shall boil! I never used to believe in prophecies until this very second! I've been so blind! The Blue Beast will come! Unless the fourth sign!" The principle gasped. "The boy's!" Randy, Max, and Howard grinned. "Together forever, starting now." \----------------- "Randy! Howard! Blue Beast!" "Principal Slimovitz, the zipper's stuck on my knapsack!" Principle Slimovitz groaned, not having any time for this. He walked up, throwing the knapsack out the window. "It's not always about you, Doug!" "But my knapsack!" He spotted the five boys walking down the hall, four of them holding hands. He raised his eyebrows. Since when did they date? "Boys! We need to talk! Now!" "Oh, sorry Principal Slimovitz, we'd love to stay and talk, but we have to go take our big English test." "You know, the one that determines if we stay together or get separated?" Jake questioned, eyes daring him to object. Their principle screamed in panic, before running up to the five boys. "No! You are not taking that test!" "So you're not splitting us up?" Max questioned. "Nuh-uh! We can't risk it, what with a Blue Beast lurking around every corner! He's only one sign away!" He screeched, dragging them into a long stair case, stopping every few flights for a breath of air. "How long is this staircase!" Randy panted out, before they ran the rest of the way down into a small room. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a dark room. Danny shuddered. "What is this place?" "The Gifted and Talented classroom. Ah! We haven't used it in years." "Hey!" Max shouted, pouting. "I take offence to that!" "Uhh How long we stayin' in here?" Jake questioned, looking around the room. "Forever! I'll bring you all your meals. You can make beds out of those waterlogged calculus books. Think of it like home schooling, but at school!" "Uh yeah I gotta use the bathroom. But, but I'll definitely come right back without running away." Danny announced, but was stopped in his tracks by the principle. "Oh, no! I'll see if Sundown has an extra bucket. Don't go anywhere." He locked the door behind him. "Your stupid prophecy worked too good!" Howard shouted. "I believe you mean our stupid prophecy." He pointed out.  
"It was your idea.." Jake muttered. "I didn't have anything, remember?" Howard pointed out. "You never have anything." Max mumbled, getting a laugh from Danny. "I made up the prophecy, I made the prophecy come true, I even snuck into Slimovitz' bedroom!" "What I'm hearing is: this is all your fault. And so is everything else bad that happens to us!" Howard shouted, getting a glare from the three teens behind Randy. "Excuse me for trying to keep us from getting split up!" "I wish we were split up!" Howard shouted back. Silence. Ten long agonizing seconds of silence as Randy tried to make sure he heard correctly. "Ah! Then allow me to make your wish come true." He grabbed his mask. "Ninja out!" Randy jumped through the ceiling, Danny changed into Phantom and quickly followed him. "You did not just 'Ninja out' me!" Howard shouted at the gaping hole in the wall. The door opened. "Sundown couldn't spare a bucket, but this sponge seems pretty absorbent." He gapsed, seeing three students instead of five, and dropped the sponge. "Max? Jake? Howard? Where's Randy and Danny? You've separated! The final sign of the prophecy! The blue beast is going to destroy us all!" He screamed in fear. \------------------ "Stupid Howard, wants us to be split up. Well, now we are split up.How's that feel? Feels great to me!" Danny put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "But we also left Jake and Max back there, Randy. We can't-" The school shook, ceasing Danny's statement. A roar followed it's way, and the two teens looked up. "The Blue Beast?! The prophecy's real!" "It's Slimovitz, you shoob! He stanked out when you guys bailed!" Howard shouted, Jake and Max hanging in the other arm for dear life. "Wait, look We're back together! It's all good! Soooo destank!" Slimovitz roared. "Would you just Ninja out already!" Howard shouted. Randy grunted, being pushed out of the way from a grab by Danny. He jumped into a locker, changing into the ninja, Danny following closely behind using invisibilty, and dodged the three teens thrown at them. Danny helped up Jake and Max, leaving Howard to pick himself up. "Gotta destank you.But what do you hold most dear?!" "Oh, I know!" Danny grinned, creating an ecto-blast and threw it at his car, exploding it. "My car!" Slimovitz growled. "Huh. Really thought that would work," Danny mumbled. He had Randy suddenly got hit into the water fountain, breaking it, and it sprayed all over them. "Hey, did the prophecy say anything about the Ninja and Ghost Boy-" Danny flinched at the name. "-gettin' his butt kicked?" "Principal Slimovitz, no running in the halls!" Randy shouted, watching the monster run at them. Danny chuckled in amusement as the principle froze, groaed, and started walking. "Ninja-Principal-Charge!" Randy started to run, Danny next to him, until the monster whined. "Ugh Fine." He then started to walk. Danny raised an eyebrow, shrugged his shoulders, and walked beside him. Once getting in reaching distance of each other, the monster grabbed Randy, throwing him across the room, and then grabbed Danny, throwing him into the ground, the other three teens watching. "Okay, running out of ideas here!" Randy yelled, getting a shrug from the three watchers. Slamming into a locker, a textbook fell on his head, and it all clicked. "Guys, the Nomicon wasn't telling us to make up a fake prophecy! It was saying we should read the book! Slimovitz wanted us to get better grades. If we want to destank him, we have to take the test." "But we'll fail." Howard muttered. "Not if we study!" Danny yelled, as he tossed the book to the three teens. "You guys start reading the book! All of it!" Randy shouted. "What are you gonna do?" Jake asked, eyebrows raised. "Fight this wonkin' monster!" Randy replied. "Aww, man! I always get the hard job!" Max muttered. The three started to mumble, telling Howard and Randy they had started reading. "Out loud! Read it out loud!" Randy shouted, holding back the monster as Danny attacked it with ecto-blasts. The three teens groaned. "The Boring Prophecy of Hat Sword: T'wen cauldrons boil, the dead shall walk, the blue beast decides its due." Randy dodged a fist. "A sword alone, it came to bear." Danny dodged the next fist using intangibility. "The youth was doomed, no hat to wear..." "Ninja-Escape-Flip!" Randy quickly escaped the principles grip. "The beast laid down upon the snow, as Hat Sword reared the final blow." Howard laughed. "Reared." "Ninja-Principal-Hog-Tie!" Danny held the principal still as Randy wrapped his scarf around him. "Now what?" Max questioned. "Now we take the test." Howard groaned. "Test I don't want to take a test You take a test You're a test.." Howard mumbled. \----------------- The clock ticked as the five teens tested. They all finished, turning them into the still stanked principal. "Hmm?" "Mhmmm. Mmm? Hmm?" "Ohh" "Oh-oh-ohaaaa!" "Hep-ep-ep-ep." "Eh-he-eh-eh!" Jake suddenly stood up. "Did we pass or not?!" The five teens gasped. "Eighteen percent?" The principle turned it around. Randy grinned. "We passed!" The principle destanked. "What just happened?" \------------- "That was nuts. We made up a prophecy, stanked Slimovitz, almost got separated forever-" "Don't forget studying." Max cut in. "That was the worst." Jake groaned. "You know what, after all that, I'm thinking we need some time apart." Randy stated, making his boyfriends freeze, jaw agape, only for his best friend to agree. "Definitely." Howard nodded, grinning at the three frozen teens. "Game Hole?" "Game Hole." The two teens walked off, leaving three stunned teens staring after them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are you, Julian? Where are you?" Danny floated next to Randy, arms crossed. 

"Randy, you can't stay out here all day. I had to force Jake and Max to go to bed last night so they'd stop worrying."

"I-" His phone rang, cutting him off. He opened it with a sheepish smile. 

"Uh Hey, Cunningham, I came by so you could walk me to school, and, uh, well, we got a problem!" Howard shouted through the phone.

"Is it Julian?!" Randy asked, panicked.

"It's worse!" Danny cringed from the volume. Sometimes better senses did not come in handy.

"Howard, Julian has all the powerballs.  
I'm not coming down from here until I find him!"

"Ohh In that case: It's Julian! He's here!" Danny chuckled at the obvious lie, though Randy seemed to believe it, and quickly became panicked. 

"I'm on my way!" Randy slid down the pyramid, Danny following close by at top speed.

\-----------------

"All right, Julian, time to - Julian? Hey, where's Julian?" Randy asked, raised eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, he's not here." Danny burst out laughing, unable to hold in his laughter, getting a glare from his boyfriend.

"Howard! There is nothing more important than finding Julian and stopping him before he takes over the universe!" Howard turned his head, and Danny's heart stopped. "Is that a.."

"It is." Howard confirmed, Danny slowly backed away, tears threatening to release.

 

"Are we?" Randy blinked at the sign. 

"You are." Danny confirmed, voice weak.

"Cunningham, you're moving!" After that statement, Randy fainted. 

\-----------------

"Drowning! Why'd you throw water on me?! How'd I get to my room?! These are not the pants I put on this morning." Randy looked down at his new pants, a skeptical look thrown in Howards direction. "And where's Danny?"

 

"Danny went to inform the other's. He seemed really torn up about it and- That's not important right now!"

"But these pants are not the pants I put on."

"I overheard your parents. You're moving tomorrow!"

"I'm moving tomorrow?!" Randy shouted, panicked.

"We are not gonna let that happen! Pack a bag.  
You can hide out at my house!" Howard shouted, grabbing a bag.

"Mm? I can't do that.

"Oh, you're right, it's the first place they'll look.  
Ah! We'll get an apartment! Or live with your boyfriends.."

"If I'm moving tomorrow, I have to stop Evil Julian today." Randy mumbled to himself.

Howard ranted on. "I'm thinking a two bed/two bath on the West Side. Pool'd be a plus, but no jacuz? That's a deal breaker." Randy had snuck out of his room through the window, standing in the street, then changed into the ninja behind the bush.

"If I was amassing my power, where would I hide?" Randy asked himself.

"Hey-ya Ninja!" His neighbor called out.

"The sewer! That has to be it!" Thunder rumbled, and he looked up, seeing a big green glowing light. "Or Mt. Chuck is another option."

\-------------  
Reaching the top of the tall mountain, Randy got out his drill. "Ninja-Hand-Drill!" Randy grunted, turning the hand drill. He stopped for a moment, panting, then went back at it. Few seconds later, he continued to do so, stopped, cracked his shoulder, and continued. Stopping again, he sat back down, getting the feeling into his legs before going back at it. The drill finally broke through, revealing Evil Julian and a portal opening. "Huh?"

"Come to me, my minions! Together we will plunge this world into darkness! So begins my reign of shadow!"

"Evil Julian! Not on my honkin' watch. I gotta stop 'em! But how? How? Huh. How to stop Evil Julian?" The Nomicon hummed, glowing red. "Thank cheese, Nomicon! I got nothing. Please tell me you got something."

\----------Meanwhile-----------

"He's moving!?" Jake shouted, getting up from the beanbag they had managed to find.

Danny nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "He- he's leaving tomorrow.."

The three fell silent, Danny's sob's filling their ears. 

"Danny, c'mere." Max patted the spot next to him, Danny hesitantly following his directions.

Jake moved to Danny's other side, while Max wrapped an arm around the halfa.

"We're going to get through this, Danny. Right now he needs us to be strong, and needs our help defeating evil Julian, remember?"

Danny nodded. "I just.. don't want anyone else to leave me.." Danny muttered, burying his face into Max's chest, Jake laying his head on Danny's lap.

"We won't, dude. No one will." Max smiled down at Danny, getting a hesitant smile back.

Jake sighed. "Guy's.. I have to leave too.."

The other two snapped their heads towards him so fast, Jake feared they got whiplash. 

"M-My grandpa sent me here to- learn.. about um.. ninja's.. and well.. now that I have, he want's me back.. I'm sorry for saying that my family died.. but it was the only way to make it believable.. and I didn't think I'd come so close to you three.." Jake muttered, obviously upset with himself for lying. 

Danny pulled Jake into a hug, burying his face into Jake's neck, making the teen blush. "Thank you for telling us the truth, Jake." 

Jake only nodded.

Danny sighed. "Let's.. get to school, I guess.."

\----------------------

Evil Julian cackled. "Now destroy them!"

"Run! Run!" Randy shouted, taking off, Howard right behind him running from the giant beast.

"What's it look like I'm doing?!" Randy shouted back.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, yes! Ah!"

"Ninja! It's getting hot back here!" Howard yelled, running from the blue flames.

"Ninja-Cheese-Snag!" He grabbed onto something, and swung them over. "We're gonna make it!" He shouted hopefully. 

"We didn't make it." Howard pointed out, sitting on top of Randy after falling.

"Yeah, I caught that, buddy." Randy groaned. 

"Enough! Give up, Ninja!" Evil Julian yelled, green energy swirling around his hands.

"Never! You're gonna have to destroy us." Randy stated firmly." 

"As you wish."

"Yep, OK, I'm not doing this." Howard shouted, pulling Randy into the portal narrowly avoiding an attack.

"No, no, no! What are you doing, what are you doing?!" 

"What happened? What happened?" Randy asked, after getting water thrown on him by Howard.

"Well, the good news is we're alive. I think." Howard muttered the last part.

"What's the bad news?" Randy questioned hesitantly.

"You might wanna see for yourself.." Howard stated, looking off in the distance.

Randy picked himself up, looking around. "H'oh boy, my boyfriends are so gonna kill me.."

"For the record, I wanted an apartment on the West Side, not a floating rock in the land of shadows!" Howard defended himself.

"Why is my suit wet?"

"Oh, yeah I squirted you with this hose." Howard picked up a hose, only for it to uncurl, showing an animal. It screeched, and flew off. "Stupid Land of Shadows..." Howard muttered

"There must be a portal here somewhere, or a wormhole, or a warp zone. Yeah, warp zone, that sounds right."

"There's nothing here. Just a bunch of rocks, and pebbles, and Julian."

"Julian?! Wait, Evil Julian or Good Julian?"

Randy heard a familiar giggle. "Annoying Julian." Howard huffed. 

"Hello! Looks like, my rock wants to go this way." Julian chuckled. "Well, lovely seeing you!"

"And now we're neighbors with Julian. You know this is all your fault, right?" Howard glared at Randy. Randy huffed, grabbed howard and jumped to the rock Julian was on. 

"Oh, my! Sorry about the mess. We weren't expecting company." 

"We?" The two asked, not seeing anyone with the crazy person.

"Where are my manners. Ninja, Howard, meet Tyler." He pointed to a skeleton head. "Don't talk like that around our guests. Do you want them to leave? I'm so sorry. He's such a grump."

"Mm."

"Snacksies! I hope no one's stalactose intolerant!" Julian giggled. "Eww We gotta find that warp zone." Howard muttered, cringing, Randy nodding in agreement.  
\-------------------------------- The three teens froze hearing a familiar voice. "Greetings, former classmates." Everyone gasped, staring. "This is the part where you scream." He murmered, as everyone started screaming. Danny looked over at Jake. "If he's here.." "Where's Randy?" \------------------ "He licked that thing down to the nub.." Howard stated, a little disgusted and somewhat impressed. "Julian, we gotta get you out of here." Randy announced, looking around the creepy area.  
"I'm afraid it's impossible, Ninja." Julian giggled.  
Randy sighed exasperated. "Come on, Julian. You must have seen or heard of some way out."  
"Well, I've heard tell of a portal except I don't know where it is. But Tyler does!" He held up 'Tyler'. "We are not following Tyler!" Howard shouted. "Tyler says, 'First, we get off this rock!" "Hmm?" "Hm. Uh, come on." Howard sighed, climbing onto Randy's back, and Julian onto Howard's. He grabbed onto a rock, Howard screaming the whole way, and Julian pointed at something. "Down there."  
They grunted when they hit solid ground. "We made it!" "Tyler says, "That was the easy part."  
"Next we must pass the deadly and hazard-filled swinefield." "Huh?" "It's deadly. And hazard-filled. Then we must scale the strange and arduous cliffs' faces. They're strange. And arduous." "Finally, we must cross the creepy and grotesque sea of larvae." "Oh, this is creepy. And grotesque." Howard announced, grossed out by the worm looking creatures.  
"I told you." Julian bragged, swinging his feet back and forward.  
Randy sighed. "How much further to the portal?" "It is in the cave." Randy and Howard turned to the cave, gasping. "Oh What? It's just a cave."  
Howard sighed in relief. "Oh whew."  
"But it is dark and ominous." Julian said cheerfully. "I knew it!" Howard accused. \------------------- Danny send a kick to the Julian's side, and the Julian grunted. The sorcerer roared swiping at Max. "I'm seething in power right now! I can feel it surging through my veins!" A giant T-Rex walked in, startling the three teens and Julian. McFirst popped out of the top, Viceroy in front of him. "What's going on? Where's the Ninja? Who the honk are you? That's what the kids say, Honk."  
"There's a new Sorcerer in town!" He caught Danny's, or Phantom's at the moment, foot, and sent him flying into Jake, who had transformed just moments ago. "What happened to the Old Sorcerer?" McFist questioned, as if there was no battle going on at all. Julian sent Max flying into a wall, his Turbo speed mode no use. "I have absorbed all of his power, and now I will use it to rule your world!" "I think we should go.." Viceroy adviced, watching the three teens try to attack at one, only getting swatted away like flies. "Listen, I had kind of a thing with the old guy, promised me a superpower in exchange for my help." Julian only grinned, knocking the three teens out cold, locking them all up in cages. (He had made sure the three super-powered teens were in magic encased cages.) "He said he didn't need my help! Who does this shoob think he is?! Shoob. That's what kids call stuff that's wonk." \------------------- "Tyler says a man in fancy pants will show us the way to the portal." Julian announced.  
"Oh, a man in fancy pants, he says?! Come on, Ninja, Tyler's yankin' your scarf!" "What brings you to my cave?" The two teens startled, quickly turning to face the man, Julian seeming unaffected. "Whoa, those are some snazzy trousers!" Randy announced. "I believe you owe Tyler an apology."  
Howard rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Tyler."  
"Kind sir, we come seeking your portal."  
"It lies just on the other side of this pile of bones!" "Why is there a pile of bones?" Howard whispered. "The gateway to your world lies through the beast!" "Hey, we're almost there, guys! The portal's just on the other side of this beast!" Randy exclaimed, getting out his ninja chain sickle. Howard and Julian had hid by that time, watching as Randy, or Ninja in this case, wrapped the chain sickle around one of the beats horns, not affecting it in anyway. "H'oh boy." The beast tilted it's head, throwing Randy backwards behind him, and hit a wall. "Huh? There's no portal behind this beast!" The beast charged, and Randy had jumped over it, getting out his ninja rings. "Ninja-Rings!" Randy had trapped the beast. "The portal! It's inside him! We don't have to get past the beast! - We have to get through it!" "What does that mean?!" Howard whined. "We have to let the monster eat us!" "What's that, Tyler? You don't want to do this? Oh, well, if Tyler's not doing it, I'm not doing it."  
"You know what, I think I'm with Tyler on this one, Ninja."  
"Howard, it's the only way back!" "Yeah, well, maybe I don't wanna go back."  
"Don't wanna go What? It's honkin' awful here!" "If we go back and you lose, we die! Iff we go back and you win, we're separated. Plus, that whole getting eaten by a monster thing. Which I am not into." "I don't have a choice.." Randy muttered, remembering his boyfriend's tear stained face.  
"There's always a choice! You chose to spend our last day Ninja-ing!" Howard whined. "Howard, we were never gonna run away and get an apartment together. If anything, I'd live with them.."  
"I know that. But you could have at least pretended we were going to." Howard looked at Randy with a saddened expression. "Hey, just because I'm moving away - doesn't mean we won't always be best-" The monster ate him.- Howard screamed. "Best what?! We won't always be best what?!" "friends!" Randy shouted through the portal. \------------------ The trio, now wide awake, watched in horror as Julian talked to the monsters. "Now, to bring forth my unholy army and reign terror throughout your world!" "---friends!" The three teens perked up. That sounded like.. A portal opened right above Julian, and Randy came out, knocking him over. "Ninja?!" Evil-Julian shouted in surprise, a relived gasp leaving the three teens held in the cage. Randy was thankful they were still transformed. "There you go! Delivered him right to you!" McFist announced, getting three glares from the teens inside the cage next to him. "He knows you had nothing to do with it." Phantom stated.  
"He does now, big mouth." McFist mumbled, Viceroy agreeing with Phantom's statement.  
"Welcome back, Ninja. I robbed the Sorcerer of his power! I am now stronger than you can ever imagine!" Evil-Julian shouted, electricity cackling around his hands. "I'll be the judge of-" Randy groaned in pain, getting hit by a bolt of electricity. "Way stronger than I imagined." Writing appeared above Evil-Julian, the three teens trapped in the cage seemed to notice it too. "When facing an unbeatable enemy, seek an unlikely ally. Who's supposed to help me?!" McFist turned to face Randy. "Don't look at me. We're dealing with a juice-ly un-Bruce Shoob here. See, that's what the kids Oh, you don't get it, you're not cheese." Evil Julian cackled, dropping Randy. "No. No, no, no, no! Team up with the Old Sorcerer to defeat the New Sorcerer?! I can't do that! Can I?" The three teens in the cage only shrugged. "Ninja-Sorcerer-Freedom-Flip!" Randy unlocked the cage that had held the sorcerer. "All is lost, Ninja." Evil-Julian shouted. "He's too weak, Ninja. He can't even get out of his hole!" Randy jumped into the hole, taking out his sword. "Come to destroy me, have you?" "Not exactly." Randy cut the chains, and landed outside the hole, sorcerer next to him. "Hey, you wanna help me take this shoob out?" "It would be my pleasure." The sorcerer grinned, rubbing his hands together evilly.  
"Holy Cheese! Plot twist!" Julian gathered up energy, and threw it at the sorcerer, only for him to absorb it. "Ninja-Air-Fist!" Randy went in with air fist, Julian attacking back with a bolt of green energy. "Ahh!" The sorcerer deflected the bolt, absorbing the energy. Julian whistled, one of his beasts came running up. "Ninja-Rings! Ninja-Tengu-Fire-Ball!" He had gotten behind the monster, scarf keeping him in place, and destroyed it, using the fire ball. Randy turned around, arms crossed. Julian retaliated with a bolt of energy, only for the sorcerer to take the hit, wrapping a energy hand around Julian, absorbing the energy. "Wait! No! My power!" The sorcerer dropped Julian. "It was my power first 800 years ago!" The sorcerer laughed, green energy surrounding him. "Ninja-Putting- An-End-To-This-Ring!" Randy threw the ninja ring at the glowing ball inside Julian's chest. "It's over. We did it!" "Not quite." Danny barely had time to shout a warning, before the sorcer had throwin Randy into a wall. /> "What? Seriously?! I let you out!" The sorcerer grinned, making an energy sword. . "And I totally appreciate it."  
He attacked Randy who had dodged, bringing out his own sword. The two swords clanged together repeatedly. "Smokebomb!" "Hm?" The sorcerer looked around, then heard Randy scream, coming from above, sword drawn. The sorcerer blocked it, throwing Randy off of him. Randy used his sword to try and block the sorcerer's attack, but it broke in half from the pressure. "Ahh!" "Boo-pus!" Smith yelled. "Not. Helping!" Danny shouted back. "I have looked forward to this day for centuries. Vengeance is mine!" A portal opened up above the sorcerer. Screaming could be heard, and then two grunts. "That was terrifying!" Julian exclaimed. "What the juice did we land on? Landed on the Sorcerer!" Howard announced after looking down. "What is happening?! - What is happening?! - Oh, hello, evil me!" "Stay away!" Evil Julian shouted, being dragged towards his counterpart. Julian giggled. "That tickled! Where did I go?" "Howard!" Randy shouted, relived. Howard only scoffed. "We're apart for five minutes, and you let the Sorcerer out?! This is why we have to stick together."   
"Get off of me!" The sorcerer shouted, trying to knock Howard off. He was successful, but Howard had caught his foot in the balls belt he wore. "Get me off of him!" Howard shouted. "What are you doing?!" Howard shouted, watching as Randy held the sling shot, Ninja-Ring loaded and ready to fire. "Trust me." Randy reassured.  
"I don't trust you!" Howard whined. "Ninja-Ring!" The shot was perfect, disconnecting the belt, still wrapped around Howard's foot. "Never doubted you for a second, Ninja!" "Those belong to me!" Randy grabbed the four power balls, throwing them into the hole. "My power!" The sorcerer shouted. Though they were still connected to.. "My shoe!" Howard exclaimed, emitting a chuckle from the three trapped teens. Randy noticed the discarded key, (Not really, Max, Jake, and Danny all had to shout at him) and turned it back into the stone, closing the hole and releasing all students and faculty members . Phantom, AD, and Max all walked beside Randy, arms crossed. "The day was mine!" "It is over." The man in fancy pants said, walking out of the portal.  
"Huh? You." The sorcerer smiled. "Us." The man smiled back, a bright light occurring, and the sorcerer disappeared.  
"Thank you for freeing us."  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Anytime." The other three teens said in unison. The man disappeared in a bright yellow light. "Whoa! Surprise ending!" McFist yelled, still seated on the floor. - "Ah. A thumbs up? An 800-year-old thank you and you give him a thumbs up?" Howard asked. Sweet cheese! We did it! We defeated the Sorcerer!" "I never thought you had it in ya'." McFist shouted. < "Honestly, neither did I." Howard answered truthfully, getting three swats up side the head for it. One from a dragon claw, which had hurt.   
"You scared the crap out of us, you know?" Danny muttered, pulling the Ninja in for a group hug. (Jake just wrapped his wings around the three) "Heh, sorry?" Randy rubbed his neck sheepishly, a habit he had learned from Danny. "Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it, Ninja!" Max shouted, swatting him upside the head. Jake shook his head at the three teens, wearing a smile. "Ya gotta admit, that was.. bruce." Randy grinned at Jake's attempt at their slang. Of course, the moment was ruined by the Oblivious Doug. "Ninja, why didn't you tell us there was an evil Sorcerer under our school?!" "Doug, allow me to answer that question with a question of my own.. Smokebomb?" The three teens stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly. "He ditched us, didn't he?" "Yeah.. he did.." "Dudes, their crowding in on us! Danny, get us out of here!" Jake shouted, grabbing onto Danny's arms with the dragon claw. "Ow, dude!" Danny whined, but he complied, turning invisible and followed Randy. \--------------- Jake had just left, surprisingly with no arguments, as the three remaining teens watched as Howard walked up. One thing Howard noticed, was Max and Danny clutching onto Randy's arms. "So, I'm gonna..." Randy mumbled, tear's threatening to spill. "Me too.." Howard replied, tears also threatening to fall. Danny and Max released Randy from their tight grips, and had allowed Randy one last bro shake with Howard. "I can't pull away." Randy mumbled, fist still in place.   
"Me either." Howard agreed, watching as Randy had slowly been taken on a dolly, out of the three teen's sights.  
"My house.." Howard asked. The two slowly nodded. \-----Twenty minutes later------ Howard had been playing game puncher, while the other two teens cuddled up on the floor. Howard didn't blame them, they had two heartbreaks today. Jake leaving them, and then Randy having no choice but to move away. "You have punched none of the graves. Eh, you OK, pal?" Howard only sighed. The doorbell suddenly rang. "Mort, doorbell!" It rang again. "Heidi, doorbell!" The two teens looked at Howard expectantly, wanting to cry in peace. "I hate answering the door when I got the blues." Howard muttered, gaining two looks of pity.  
Howard trudged up the stairs, leaving the two saddened teens behind. He opened the door, mouth dropping. "What!- are you doing here?!" Randy yelled excitedly in gibberish. "Your parents bought the house next door?!" Randy answered again in gibberish. "That was the plan all along? You were never moving away?!" "You didn't ask where we were moving! - You just flew into one of your rages!" "I do fly into rages, don't I?" "Ah. Classic mix-up! Classic mix-up."  
Howard paused. "You may wanna go visit two certain someone's downstairs. They're pretty upset. They haven't let go of each other since you left, Cunningham." Randy looked down, saddened by the news. "How's Danny holding up?" Howard scoffed. "Go see for yourself. I'll meet you at your new house! Got any food?" "No." "Not interested." Howard slammed the door shut.  
"Howard? Howard? Howarrrd!" Randy banged on the door. "Ah! How good was that, Cunningham?!" "So good! I really thought you were gonna leave me out here. Now, let me in so I can go see Danny and Max."   
Howard let him in, following him down. He stopped by the end of the staircase, pointed in the corner to the two now sleeping teens, and walked away. \------------- Randy grinned at the two, slightly nervous about how they'd react after being put through so much suffering. Randy lightly shook Max awake, startling Danny into punching his nose. Randy hissed in pain, checked if their was any bleeding. Before Randy had had a chance to utter one word, he was tackled to the ground, smooshed in between the two teens. "Randy! We thought you were moving!" "You know how hard that was on us!" The two wouldn't let Randy get up, so he had settled for the next best thing. "I did move, just not as far as we thought. I live right next to Howard now, acutely." The two carefully sat up, allowing Randy to get up and dust himself off. "I'm really sorry you guys had to go through that." He helped the two teens up. "C'mere.." He mumbled, pulling them close. The three teens stayed in each other's embrace, even walking towards Randy's house they had not let go. Grinning, Randy and Howard played video games, while the other two laid in Randy's lap. For now, they were happy. Later, they'd remember that Jake was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was exhausting to write. And I don't know if you guys have noticed this, but the paragraphs sometimes jumble in together, and I have no idea how to fix that. It shows it separately on my own screen, but different when I click post. I hope that's not too annoying to y'all.
> 
> On that note, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter to this fanfic. Though, depending on how many people want it, I may make a new one, if given ideas. 
> 
> Any questions? Leave them in the comments below. 
> 
> Thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom, Jake Long, Max Steel, or Randy Cunningham. I do own the changes to the plot. 
> 
> And, I want to say I'm sorry if Jake ever seems cut off from the group, or doesn't fit his character well. I don't know much about American Dragon, so if you guy's see any mistakes to his character, please let me know.
> 
> On that note, let me know if a part needs to be edited, and give me a way to make it seem better!


End file.
